Vocaloid Academy
by AyuTsukasa
Summary: The teachers and students of Vocaloid Academy live their lives one note at a time. I know I'm not very good at summeries.  Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid not even one of them.
1. Chapter 1

ok this Is my first story so please be kind but I don't mind constructive criticism.

The setting is Vocaloid Academy where all students live in a dorm on campus hosting grades k-12 and college

Ok list of characters and their jobs and/or grade

Hatsune Mikuo: senior

Kasane Ted: senior

Shion Kaiko: junior

Hatsune Miku: sophomore

Akita Neru: sophomore

Megapoid Gumi: freshman

Kagamine Rin: 8th grade

Kagamine Len: 8th grade

Kasane Teto: 7th grade

Gachapoid Ryuto: 1st grade

Kaai Yuki: 1st grade

Yowane Haku: college junior

Shion Kaito (yes I know that's not his official last name): college freshman

Sakine Meiko (yes I also know this isn't her official last name): science teacher

Kamui Gakupo: history teacher

Megurine Luka: English teacher

Hiyama Kiyoteru: math teacher

I'll probably end up adding some charaters as i go

* * *

><p>"Hatsune-san…. Hatsune-san" Kiyoteru sighed. "Akita-san please wake her up" she replied with a yes sir and began to poke her classmate "Miku-chan sensei wants you… Miku-chan Kaito-senpai came to visit." "W-what! Where?" Miku stood up and scanned the class room. "Neru-chan where is he?" Kiyoteru cleared his throat claiming Miku's attention "Hatsune-san please sit down and complete problem 12" Miku sat down and whispered to Neru "I'll get you for this when class is over!" Neru nodded her head and continued texting under her desk.<p> 


	2. Teachers' Lunch

"luuuukaaaaaa! It's lunch salad or sandwich?" Gakupo asked as he walked through the door.

"Gakupo-_san_ I'd like the sandwich" she wore a forced smile as she said it.

"Why so much emphasis on the san?"

"I don't remember being on a first name basis"

"Ok then Lu-chan"

"**That's even worse**" Luka glared at him for a second before resuming her work.

"Well sandwich it is" he said heading towards the cafeteria.

He hummed Dancing Samurai as he wondered if they had any eggplant sandwiches.

"Hey Kamui give me a hand Sakine isn't feeling well"

"Kiyo-kuuuun you smell so nice" Meiko was clinging to Kiyoteru while pulling on his tie.

Mei-Sakine n-not now ok." Kiyoteru pried her hand off of his tie.

"What's up with Meiko-chan?"

"Hangover, I'm going to take her home I'll be back before 5th period alright."

"Yeah got it you want me to sub if you don't get back in time?"

"Yes that would be great thank you."

Gakupo continued on his way to the cafeteria "Aww no eggplant well I guess two tuna sandwiches please" he smiled at the lunch lady as she handed him is lunch.

"Luka I huh hey where are you?" Gakupo looked around

"Over here" she was in the supplies closet reaching for something.

Gakupo placed their lunch on the desk and walked up behind her. "You want me to help hun?"

Luka gave him death glare "I'm two seconds away from kicking you where it counts"

"Hey now no need to get violent, so what are you reaching for."

"The white out" she pointed at it. Gakupo took it down with little effort and handed it to her.

"Let's eat shall we?"

"Yeah ok" Luka sat down and continued to grade papers while she ate.

"Don't you ever take a break you work so hard all the time."

"I take a break when I don't have any work." Luka took a bite of her sandwich.

Gakupo sighed "Ok lets hang out on Saturday is that ok with you."

"And do what?" she looked up from her work and eyed him questioningly.

"Play Uno with the guys Akaito's even coming, what do you say?"

"Alright sure" Luka agreed finishing off her sandwich.

Gakupo gave her a thumbs up "ok come to Kiyoteru's house at 5 got it"

Luka rolled her eyes "I got it now let me finish these papers"

Gakupo kissed her on the forehead and quickly left the room before she could hit him.

"see you later darling" he winked then took off down the hall.


	3. Cancelled Science

Kaito walked to lunch not too hungry since he just came from biology "Whose bright idea was it to put that class next to lunch anyway?" as he rounded the corner he ran into something blue.

"S-sorry oh! Senpai um.. hey"

"Oh Miku what are you doing here? And you can call me Kaito now I'm your boyfriend after all."

"Oh right um K-Kaito do you want to eat lunch with me today, class got canceled because Sakine-sensei got sick."

"Of course" he then took her hand and headed towards the lunch table.

"Hey Shion-kun Akaito wanted me to give you this, hey who is this?" Zatsune handed Kaito a book.

"Oh um Zatsune-san this is Miku my uh girlfriend" he blushed a little as he said girlfriend "Miku this is my brother Akaito's girlfriend." Kaito sat down pulled out his lunch and checked his book for anything weird that Akaito may have done to it.

"Nice to meet you Zatsune-san were going to be sisters!" Kaito choked on his ice cream "Senp… Kaito are you ok?" Miku asked while handing him a napkin.

"Y-yeah I'm fine*cough* um I'll be right back."

As soon as he was out of ear shot Zatsune turned to Miku. "So have you two kissed yet?"

Miku looked down pink grazing her cheeks "N-no not yet"

Zatsune leaned in close to Miku "Me and Akaito have hit home run."

Miku's face lit up like red Christmas lights a surprised oh was all she could muster. The bell rang to go to class; Miku seized the opportunity and quickly left for class


	4. Winter Break Sleep Over

"Hey Neru-chan wanna come over my house to play some video games?" Miku covered the screen on the phone so Neru would pay attention.

"Alright sure are Kaiko-san and Rin coming too?" Miku thought a bit before a smile quickly plastered her face.

"Yeah let's make it a sleep over oh and let's invite Teto!" Neru agreed moving Miku's hand to see an incoming text.

Since it was winter break the students were allowed to go home to their families. After school let out Miku rounded up the girls and headed for her place. Miku ran in took of her boots and shouted "Hey mom I'll be in my room" her mom looked over her shoulder, but Miku was already upstairs

"Teenagers" she muttered with a sigh and continued cooking dinner.

All the girls piled in Miku's room and started trying to figure out what to play first. The door opened suddenly causing the girls to stop their chatter "Hey Mikuo-kun" Rin said with a grin.

"Nii-chan what do you want" Mikuo did not look happy as he walked over to Kaiko "Did you know about them?" he said as he pointed to Miku.

"Uh y-yeah why what's wrong?" Kaiko looked a bit scared.

"Your brother's a dead man the next time I see him." He glanced at Miku then left without another word. As Miku opened her mouth to ask what just happened Kaiko filled her in.

"He found out about you and Kaito" Miku blushed a light pink then picked a random game from the stack. She looked around for confirmation and realized Neru was gone.

* * *

><p>Before she realized it she was following Mikuo.<p>

He turned around and swiped her phone out from her hand "Who are you always texting anyways?" he asked looking through her phone while holding her away with his free hand.

"H-hey give it back!"

"Here" he tossed it back with a smirk "I put my number in text me some time kay?"

A deep scarlet blush invaded her cheeks "O-ok"

Mikuo turned and headed back to his room "If you want you can come play with me but sis would get mad, maybe when the others fall asleep."


	5. Some Other Time

Kiyoteru sat Meiko on the couch as he walked in to his home. "Kiyoteru how come you always talk to me so formally at work? Lighten up some time, here loosen your tie a bit."

"Meiko not now I have papers to grade and-"

"You _always_ tell me not now! It's always I'm busy or we're at work or I'm tired or-"Kiyoteru cut her off with a kiss. Meiko slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to undo his tie but Kiyoteru broke the kiss. "Meiko I_ promise_ some other time"

"Damn it! Fine I'm going home! See you next week _Hiyama-san_."

"Meiko, please…. don't be like that" he tried to stop her but she slammed the door in his face.


	6. Big Brother Akaito

"A singer!" Miku smiled "I'm going to be the most famous singer in the world!"

"Well than I'll just have to be your manager then" Kaito chuckled a little as he said this.

"Kaito I'm serious!" she frowned a little and looked up at Kaito.

"Ok I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh but if you're serious then I'm serious too."

"Kaito do you um wanna go on a date sometime "

"Sure how about Tuesday? I don't have any classes then."

Miku nodded her head yes then suddenly stopped and stood in front of Kaito. Kaito opened his mouth about to ask why but he was cut off "you're my boyfriend right?"

"Y-yeah…." He could only give her a confused look before she continued.

"You've met all of my family but I've only met your sister. Why is that?"

"Well Taito is in Osaka and Nigaito is with grandma a few towns over because of his illness, so I guess we could go see Akaito today." with that they switched directions and headed to Akaito's house.

"Hey little bro! What's up?" Akaito opened the door wearing pants but no shirt.

"Hello I'm Hatsune Miku I just wanted to meet you that's all."

"Oh why don't you come in we were just having a snack"

"No that won't be necessary so-"Kaito tried to weasel his way out of going in but to no avail.

"C'mon Kaito" Miku dragged Kaito in and with her.

Akaito closed the door behind them and headed to the kitchen. He came back with a tray of rice balls. "So Hatsune-chan right? Is my brother isn't making you cry is he?"

Kaito's eye twitched a little "Nii-san don't ask her weird questions"

"Oh? So is that a yes?"

"No"

"So what about when she cums?"

Kaito's face lit up "N-NO we…. haven't even…." He trailed off looking at the floor.

"Akaito stop teasing them they haven't even kissed yet" Zatsune said as she walked down the stairs.

"Really? Kaito you're never going to become a man like this. Hatsune-chan if he's not going to take the initiative then you'll just have to lead."

"N-NII-SAN!" Kaito's face was flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"Akaito they're still kids leave them alone" Zatsune picked up a rice ball and took a bite "Can I make them next time? It'd be better for the both of us"

"Huh are you trying to say I can't cook?" Akaito took another bite "Tasts fine to me whats wrong with it?"

"Too much salt and they're kinda clumpy too..."

Kaito took this chance and lead Miku out of the house.


	7. Hopeless

As Luka read her book she felt an annoying presence behind her. She tried to ignore it, hoping it would go away. The presence only got closer until she felt breathing then there was a head on top of hers.

"Your hair is really soft Luka-chan, it smells nice too!" Gakupo gently stroked the end of her hair.

"I'll give you 3 seconds to **_get off_**" Luka threatened as she flipped the page.

"So whatcha reading?" Gakupo leaned over to see only to have Luka scoot her chair away from him.

"How to kill eggplant"

"Ouch Luka that hurt" he put his hand on his chest and pretended to look sad.

"Don't you have reports to grade or something?" Luka attempted to get him to leave.

"C'mon don't be so cruel, love"

Luka gave him a death glare then returned to her book.

Gakupo was unfazed by it and huged her from behind "I'm serious Luka your hair is addicting I want it all to myself. I want _you_ all to myself."

He was suddenly on the floor having been elbowed in the chest "You pervert!" she was obviously blushing as she stormed out which caused Gakupo to smile.

_"Maybe this isn't as hopless as I thought"_


	8. That Person

"Rin did you do this!" Len held up Miku's skirt with permanent marker writings all over it.

"Oh Len how could you!" Rin yelled dramatically.

"Rin have you seen my- Len what the heck did you do!" Miku walked in the room finding what she lost.

"Wait Miku-chan it's not what you think it was Rin!" Len pleaded to no avail.

Miku pulled out a leek seemingly from nowhere and bashed Len with it.

"You _pervert_!_"_ She continued to bash Len on the head with her leek then kicked him across the room.

"Miku-chan you should go wash it before it stains" Rin said holding back a laugh.

"Yeah your right "she said as she picked up her ruined skirt.

When Len came to, about 5 minutes later, Rin was sitting on his stomach smiling devilishly.

"Hey w-what are you doing?"

"Why do you pay so much attention to Miku-chan?" She tilted her head to the side innocently.

"Tha-that's because I like her"

"Ok if that's how you want it then I'll just have to get rid of her"

"Wait _what!_" Len squirmed a little trying to get free.

"Because she has a secret that's going to make you sad, I'm the only one aloud to cause you pain" Rin began to take Len's ponytail out. "But I don't want to see you hurt"

"Rin cut it out your scaring me." He shifted his eyes looking for a way to escape.

"I used to like Kaito-senpai but then _that person_ took him away I won't let _that person _take you away too" Rin ran her hand through Len's hair.

"What does this have to do with" Len gasped, realization suddenly hitting him. "So Miku-chan is… is… going out with Shion-san. Damn it I thought… I thought I had a chance….."

"I did too Len, I did too but it's ok we'll get through this _together_" Rin got off of Len and headed to the door "I'll give you some time to think"


	9. Some Other Time Is Now

As Kiyoteru passed Meiko in the hall on Monday he tried to apologize. "Hey um Saki….Meiko-"

She cut him off "Hiyama-san your students did very well on the midterm exams" she gave him a little smile then continued on her way.

"Ok I get it" Kiyoteru mumbled to himself. He turned around and followed her to the teachers' lounge. Meiko opened the supply closet to get some pencils then the door suddenly shut.

"What how….?" She turned around only to have a tall figure inches away from her face

"Meiko I want to apologize, but I can't if you won't talk to me" Kiyoteru moved a little closer

"K-Kiyoteru what are you doing "

"Apologizing" Kiyoteru crushed his lips against hers forcing his tongue inside.

Meiko could only shift herself so she was against the wall instead of a shelf. "Kiyoteru….. we're at work and…. I really need….. to get back to the class" she managed to plead in between each kiss.

"no excuses _this _is some other time, I promised didn't I?"


	10. Grade School Delinquents

"Yo Mikuo-kun! You have any classes today?" Akaito walked up to Mikuo Pocky in hand.

"Yeah but, I don't feel like calculus today" Mikuo stealthily took a few pieces of Pocky.

"Arcade then? No little kids running around this time of day" Akaito elbowed him signaling his knowledge of the stolen Pocky.

"Sure I'd like to kick your ass in Tekken" He laughed as he rounded the corner.

"You've been saying that for years and you _still_ haven't beat me yet."

"I'm still warming up ok."

"I'm gonna have wrinkles before your done 'warming up' huh?"

"Shut up"

They reached the arcade and play a few rounds until they were out of quarters.

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Ok what is it?" Mikuo looked up from try to find some more quarters.

"Leave my little brother alone he's not doing _anything_ to your sister, literally they only got as far as holding hands."

"Seriously! Hey wait a minute didn't you say there weren't any kids here?" Mikuo saw a green blur flash past the Pac-Man machine.

"Uh yeah….."

A little girl with black hair tugged on Mikuo's pants leg. "Have you seen Ryuto-chan?" she lifted her arms over her head and stood on her toes "He's this tall and has a lollipop" she drew a circle in the air "It's round and tastes like grape"

"Yuki-chan it's cheating if you ask someone where I am!" Ryuto stepped out from behind the Pac-Man machine.

"Ryuto-chaaaaan don't hide from me anymore this place is scary when I'm by myself" Yuki ran over to him and practically tackled him.

Mikuo decided he really didn't care about the two kids and tried to head someplace else.

"Mikuo-kun you and I both know we can't just leave them here" Akaito sighed at his friends heartlessness and dragged him back inside.

"Ok you two where are you parents" Akaito bent down so that he was on eye level with Ryuto.

"I don't need parents I'm a delinquent and this is my mob wife only I have to wait 'till she learns to right her name so she can sign the marriage promise."

Mikuo couldn't help but laugh at the boy's story. "Hahahaha wait…..wait hahaha _you're a_ delinquent and _she's…. _a mob wife hahahaha priceless!"

Akaito shot him a death glare and he quickly stopped and looked over in some random direction.

"We left school during lunch time cuz that's what delinquents do" Ryuto tried to act tough but it only made him look cuter.

"Well then tough guy what school did you escape from?" Akaito asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Vocaloid Academy Elementary wing" he answered as if it were some high strung jail center.

With that Akaito pick him up handing Yuki to Mikuo. "Hey put me down h-help he's kidnapping me!" Ryuto struggled to no avail.

* * *

><p>"Ryuto-chan, Yuki-chan where have you been and who are they?" Leon, the elementary wing administrator asked when Akaito and Mikuo brought them back to school.<p>

Lola, Yuki's teacher, and Lily, Ryuto's teacher were also in the room.

"Sir we found them in the arcade and decided to bring them back" Akaito was using his 'mature responsible adult voice' while talking to him.

"Thank you sir, now you two apologize to your teachers they could have lost their jobs behind this."

Both Ryuto and Yuki looked to the floor "we are very sorry sensei"

"Hey wait a minute…. Don't I know you?" Leon pointed to Mikuo. He looked away "pfff o-of course not"

"Yes I do you're a student here why aren't you in class?"

"damn, I knew I shoulda left those kids alone"


	11. Karaoke Night Love Hurts

"Let's go karaoke this time I've had my fill of Haagen-Dazs" Miku and Kaito were walking home together and were deciding what to do since they didn't feel like going home.

"Hey can I come too?" seemingly out of nowhere Rin ran up from behind them.

"Well Rin it's kind of a-" Kaito was cut off by Miku's answer.

"Sure the more people who hear me sing the better"

"Alright then I'll bring Len too, wait for me there kay" Rin ran off in the other direction.

"Sure just invite everyone why don't you" Kaito mumbled under his breath.

"Hey we should invite everyone that would be fun!" Miku took out her phone and started texting the invites.

"Me and my big mouth"

"I'm sorry did you say something Kaito?"

"Yes actually I did don't invite Akaito"

"Ooohhh…. I kinda already did sorry"

Just then Rin came back with Len and Teto. They all started walking together talking about random things; except for Kaito he was feeling kinda grumpy today.

When they arrived at the karaoke place Akaito, Zatsune, Neru, Mikuo, Ted, Gumi and Haku were all there.

"Hey everyone actually came!" Rin excitedly whispered to Len.

"Yeah time to set our plan into motion" Len walked over to Haku "Hey ready to sing?"

"Me? Oh no I can't sing I don't want to ruin the fun by making you guys listen to my horrible singing"

"Hey why don't you go hang out with Miku-chan and get to know her and stuff."

Haku nodded yes and headed towards Miku.

"Hey Kaito do you wanna sing a duet with me?" Rin suddenly sat on his lap almost making him drop his soda.

"R-Rin-chan I'm your Senpai and please get off" Kaito put his soda down so it wouldn't spill.

"How come Miku-chan gets to call you Kaito" Rin started drawing circles on his chest.

"That's because she's my girlfriend now _please _get off." Kaito squirmed a little and tried to push her off but she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kaito I've liked you since 6th grade, that's three years and Miku-chan has only known you since last year." Rin inched closer to his face

Kaito moved his head back a little "Rin-chan your _14 _I'm 19 don't you see a problem."

Miku and Haku walked in to get a soda just then. "Obviously you're good at something, you made it all the way to college didn't you" Miku stopped in her tracks soaking in the scene the room had to offer. Her eyes widen with shock then changed to anger.

"Damn wait Miku I know what this looks like but-"

Rin cut him off "you weren't good enough a man has desires that need to be fulfilled you know"

Of course Miku didn't want hear anything right now and stormed out and Haku when after her.

Kaito tried to go after her too but Rin held him down "It's for the best" she smiled devilishly at him.


	12. Stuck With You

"This is all your fault Kiyoteru. Now we're stuck until someone needs some pencils or paper" Meiko slumped into the corner of the closet.

"If you weren't acting so childish we could have sat down and talked about it like normal adults." Kiyoteru shot back.

'Yeah whatever I'm still blaming you for this mess"

"Blame whoever you want it's not going to do a thing" they sat there for about a half hour then Meiko got bored and started playing Bejeweled on her phone.

"Meiko…" Kiyoteru's eye twitched a little.

"Yeah?"

"You had your phone on you this whole time." Kiyoteru sounded a little angry.

"Yeah and?" Meiko looked up from her game and looked at him as if he just said something stupid.

"Meiko you have a _phone _and we are locked in a closet" this time he sounded impatient.

"Ok what's your point" Meiko lifted an eyebrow.

Kiyoteru sighed in frustration "what are phones primarily used for?"

"Well, calling people but what does that have to do with- oooooooooooooh" realization struck her and she began looking through her contacts.

About five minutes later Gakupo opened the door "I'm not even going to ask" Gakupo looked at Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru knew that look, Gakupo would want to know the whole story later "Just drop it there's nothing to know" he lied.

As Meiko and Kiyoteru were returning to their class rooms Meiko grabbed Kiyoteru's arm.

"How long are we going to be just dating?" Meiko looked at him with deadly serious eyes.

Kiyoteru thought for a moment "There are a lot of things we still have to work out"

"We've been going out since college and we always argue and make up. We're never going to agree on everything and if we did I wouldn't love you. Like today even though we got trapped in a closet *cough your fault cough* I had fun."

"Well when you put it that way I guess I'll just have to save up until I get enough money to buy a real ring. Not like the Ring Pop I got you in college." Kiyoteru smiled "you know this means were engaged now right?"

Meiko interlaced her fingers with his "I'm not _that_ slow you know"


	13. Spies

Neru stared at one of the contacts in her phone

"Mikuo can I really….should I….I guess I never hurts to try."

Neru quickly texted hi then flipped then phone upside down.

~baka baka baka nani ga koko made-~ her phone rang and she quickly hit the see message button.

"Hey" the text said. She frantically searched her mind for a reply only to come up with "grapes r fun"

A minute later Mikuo's reply came "um….ok so u like grapes?"

"Yeah I guess I do"

"soooo u wanna hang out some time?"

Neru blushed a little "sure when?"

"tomorrow after skool sound good to u?"

"yeah thts fine by me"

* * *

><p>Neru shuffled out of bed dragging her feet from lack of sleep.<p>

She went down to the dorm's dining hall and ate some waffles then went back upstairs to brush her teeth and get dressed.

"Should I just wear my uniform or change after school?" she asked herself.

"Hey Neru-chan did you hear? Sakine-sensei and Kiyoteru-sensei are getting married!"

Miku always had some kind of gossip to give Neru in the morning, never rumors just random facts about people she knew.

"That's nice, oh I have something to do today so don't wait up for me after school." Neru finished putting on her shoes and headed off to school, Miku and Gumi close behind.

Neru's classes went by agonizingly slow so when 6th period finally ended she practically ran over a few people, and things, to get out of the school.

"I wonder why shesh in such a wush?" Gumi said while chewing a carrot.

"Don't know" Miku shrugged her shoulders "Wanna find out?"

"Of course I do!" Gumi pulled her goggles down over her eyes "We'll be spies!" The two quickly caught up to Neru and followed a safe distance behind.

"Akita-chan over here!" Mikuo called from the bench he was sitting on.

"Oh I didn't make you wait did I?"

"We go to the same school remember, anyway lets go grab some food then hit the arcade or something" Mikuo grabbed her wrist and tugged her a little but didn't let go after she had all ready paced her steps to match his speed.

They ended up at MacDonald's and ate in silence until Neru broke it. "S-so is…is this a uh a…you know a uh…a date?" she took a huge bite of her burger after saying this.

"Yeah" pink lightly grazed his cheeks as he looked off in some random direction.

"Oh….my….GAWD!" Miku swiftly put a hand over Gumi's mouth.

"shhhhh!" Miku gave Gumi a death glare then uncovered her mouth. "Gumi-chan if they see us were as good as dead"

"Right sorry, won't happen again." Gumi saluted "So Neru-chan and Mikuo-Senpai are going out?"

"I...I guess so….Nii-san and Neru-chan huh? Never would have seen this one coming" Miku stared at her brother and friend in awe.

* * *

><p>After they finished their food they went to the arcade play a few random games and headed home.<p>

"Can we do this again sometime?" Neru looked up at Mikuo with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah of course." They stopped in front of the girls' dorm. "Hey since this is a date I should kiss you now right?" Mikuo scratched the back of his head, once again looking in some random direction.

"O-ok" Neru closed her eyes ready for what was about to come.

"N-Neru….I can't do it if you scrunch up your face like that it looks weird. Just relax ok."

"Oh s-sorry" Neru did as she was told. Mikuo slowly inched his way closer to her face half closing his eyes.

"ALL RIGHT!"

"GUMI-CHAAAN be quiet!" Mikuo's eye twitched a little "What the hell was that?" he thought to himself.

Neru opened her eyes and looked towards the bushes where the interruption came from. "Miku-chan? And Gumi-chan?" she thought to herself.

Both Miku and Gumi ducked under the bushes. Mikuo walked over and pulled Miku up by one of her pig tails "ow OW Nii-san stop it!" Miku pleaded as she was lifted from her hiding place.

"Sis I'll give you 2 seconds to explain what the hell your doing here" Gumi cowered in fear behind Miku.

"I'm sorry Nii-san I-I was spying on Neru-chan a-and well here I am" Mikuo dropped her pig tail and headed off to his dorm.

Miku looked to Neru who looked really pissed off.

Miku was about to say something but Neru just went into the dorm, leaving Miku and Gumi to feeling really bad and sorry.


	14. Big Sister Gakuko

Gakupo woke up to the smell of waffles, as he walked to the bathroom realization hit him "Hold on a sec I live by myself!" of course he now headed to the kitchen to see who the intruder was.

"Jeez Gakupo you wake up really late" the uninvited guest took a bite of the waffle.

"G-Gakuko! What are you doing here and _how_ did you get in?" Gakupo stared in disbelief as he watched his sister eat her waffle.

"One I broke up with my boyfriend so I'm not going to continue living with him of course and two your lock is super easy to pick. Oh and I'm your big sister so why don't you call me Nee-san like a good little boy." She smiled then went to put her plate in the sink.

Gakupo's eye twitched a little in annoyance "Why don't you just go live with mom and dad or one of your friends why did you have to come _here_?"

Gakupo and his sister were never really on good terms, Gakuko loved to play pranks on him and make him cry when they were little. Since she is three years older than him she believed all of the toys in house were hers even if she didn't like to play with them.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Gakupo sighed as he opened the door "Yeah what is it?... oh Luka what's up?" his whole attitude changed with her presence.

"Gakupo hurry up if you don't get ready we're going to be late" Luka pushed him back inside the door "Come on we have to leave in _five_ minutes let's go!" she pushed him in his room and closed the door then turned around to go wait in the kitchen.

"So are you his girlfriend or something?" Gakuko asked eyeing her questioningly.

"No were just teachers at the same school is all. So who are you?"

"Oh I'm his older sister Gakuko and I'll be living her for a while until a find an apartment that fits my income."

Luka felt a bit relieved to find out she was just his sister. Then Gakupo came out then headed out with Luka. "Don't burn or break anything when I'm gone ok" Gakupo called as he shut the door

"I'm not a child!" she yelled back. "Well let's see what interesting secrets a 24 year old man has in his house" and with that she began rummaging through all his stuff.

* * *

><p>"Your sister seems nice it must be nice to have your siblings around"<p>

"My sister is the devil. So you don't have any brothers or sisters?" Gakupo looked at her to find her bangs covering her eyes

"Well no I had a brother…"

"Had?" Gakupo started walking backwards so he could see her face, which was expressionless at the moment.

"Yeah we got in a car crash and only my dad and I survived" Luka looked down then quickly looked up "No use getting depressed this early in the morning though"

They walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>"My little brother is so <em>boring <em>I can't find any dirty secrets or at least some information as to what he's been up to these past few years"

Gakuko opened the closet and found a box full of holiday decorations. When she moved it there was another box labeled stuff.

"Well this looks interesting" Gakuko quickly ripped of the tape sealing the box and opened it. There was an old plush toy he used to play with, a few yearbooks and some photos of his school days.

"Well might as well look at the pictures" she pulled them out and sat in the living room.

The first picture had Gakupo, Kiyoteru and Akaito standing in front of some statue in Kyoto Luka was sitting next to the statue eating something. The next one had Akaito pushing Luka into Gakupo, the one after that had Luka punching Gakupo in the gut and Meiko's face covering half of the picture.

The next was an elementary class picture Akaito gave the teacher bunny ears

The middle school pictures had them fooling around on the track field. Gakupo was running from Meiko Kiyoteru and Luka were sitting on the bench. she flipped through until she found some college pictures. Meiko and Kiyoteru were kissing with ring pops on their ring fingers with Gakupo and Akaito clapping. There was another one with everyone in it, there was a sign saying 'congrats all Vocaloid Academy graduates' behind them Gakupo was hugging Luka from behind she looked a little mad but was also blushing. Meiko had her arm hooked with Kiyoteru's and Akaito ad one arm around Gakupo's neck and the other around Kiyoteru's pulling everyone together.

"Hmm looks like he had a lot of fun at that school." Gakuko put the pictures back and went out to go shopping or something.


	15. In Order To Fix It

"Miku-chan get up it's not that serious" Neru pushed Miku so that she sat up right.

"What do you mean it's not that serious? she was on top of him. I mean if he wanted me to do something like that he could of asked me instead of getting some middle schooler." Miku slumped over again

"Have you even tried to listen to his side of the story?" Neru sat her up again then put a giant stuffed bear next to Miku so she couldn't slump over again.

"Why should I? What I saw said everything I don't want to hear the story again."

"If that's the way you want it…." She flipped open her phone and sent an emergency meeting text to Teto, Kaiko and Gumi.

* * *

><p>Neru sat on the bed while the others sat on bean bag chairs. "Ok we all know what went down at the karaoke place right?" her audience replied with a yes. "Miku-chan is really torn up, so we have to do something."<p>

"Oh oh lemi guess we're gonna go jump Kaito!" Gumi stood up and started shadow boxing.

Teto tugged on Gumi's shirt "I don't really think that's what we should do"

Gumi sat down and looked at Kaiko. "Well it's your brother we're talking about. Any suggestions?"

"Rin-chan cornered him and since my brother is pretty weak he couldn't get her off. He's been sulking ever since, it's so bad that ice cream doesn't even cheer him up.

Neru stood up "This calls for drastic measures! We're going to have to lock them in a room until they make up" Neru looked at her friends on by one for agreement.

"Aww I kinda wanted to beat up Kaito but ok I'm in" Gumi gave Neru a thumbs up.

"I have no problem with that "Teto nodded her head yes.

"Alright it's settled let's start planning" Kaiko pulled out a piece of paper and began assigning jobs.

Teto was in charge over luring Miku and Kaito into the room, Neru was to make sure the doors were locked and can't be opened from the inside Kaiko had to put a microphone and camera in the room so the know when to let them out.

"And Gumi… just um make sure they don't find out about the plan." Kaiko smiled "that's the most important part ok."

"All right mission save Miku's love life is under way!" Gumi headed out the door followed by the rest of the girls.

* * *

><p>"Kaito-kun wanna go on a date?" Rin hugged Kaito from behind.<p>

"Kagamine-san I'm not in the mood so please get off." Kaito kept walking.

"What happened to Rin-chan why are you talking to me as if we just met?" Rin stepped in front of him and started walking backwards.

"You do realize my girlfriend hates me now and it's entirely your fault." Kaito walked a little faster

"Don't be such a sour puss _I_ don't hate you. In fact I love you very much and I want to keep you all to myself." Rin started holding Kaito's hand.

He snatched it away and walked in to his biology class.

* * *

><p>Len knocked on Miku's door even though it was already open. "Miku-chan…. Are you ok?"<p>

Miku lifted her head slightly "what do you think?" Miku looked so menacing Len almost peed his pants.

"U-um… not very good huh? I…I want to apologize."

"Why did you have something to with this?"

"Well I um you see uh" Len looked at Miku's eyes "n-no not at all it's just that, you know, I should have kept an eye on my sister."

"Oh Len-kun it's not your fault but thank you." Miku smiled slightly.

"Ah w-well I better get going so um see you later" Len left feeling a little sour "I gotta fix this I don't want to see her sad like this" he mumbled to himself


	16. Apples And Uno

"I'm a delinquent so I don't care if that cat gets hurt." Ryuto looked away from the cat in the middle of the street.

"b-but Ryuto-chan what if it dies?" Yuki looked at Ryuto with teary eyes and clenched his sleeve.

"I'm only going to save it because you asked me I don't care about the cat only your happiness got it." Ryuto gently pushed her back then went into the street to get the cat.

"Hey kid watch out!" Gakupo pulled him back to the side walk. "What were you thinking! You could have been killed!"

Ryuto ignored him, took Yuki's hand and walked away. Before he got very far a woman with long hair stood in front of him "You should listen to elders…hey, aren't you Gumi's little brother?"

"He is? Oh yeah I remember him from orientation." Gakupo stood next to Luka.

"That girl is really stupid I_ refuse_ to be related to her! Now go away I have somewhere to go" Ryuto walked away again, Yuki following close behind.

Gakupo turned to Luka "well there not really doing anything bad so I guess we could let them go"

"But they're first graders can we really just let them walk around town by themselves?" Luka gave a worried look at Ryuto.

"Well we can't very well follow them, besides we were on a-" Luka gave Gakupo a death glare "hey you can't be like that today, you lost the Uno game remember?"

Luka sighed placing her fingertips on her forehead "Ok ok let's just go."

Ryuto stood at the edge of the pond "the wind feels nice" he started to take off his shoes when Yuki said something.

"Um Ryuto-chan there are snapping turtles in there."

"Thanks for warning me we'll get an apple on the way back as a reward"

Yuki hugged him from behind "Really? You're the best! Can we get a red one oh and caramel on it too please?"

"Yeah sure whatever you want"

For once Yuki was the one leading tugging Ryuto along as she headed to her favorite candy store.

She opened the door to the shop giggling as the bell jingled. Only her forehead was visible from behind the counter. "One caramel apple please oh, wait Ryuto-chan do you want something too?"

"Uh yeah I want Pocky"

"Ok a caramel apple and some Pocky too please." Yuki held out her hand and Ryuto handed her the money.

"Here you go little miss" Yuki placed the money on the counter and immediately tore the wrapping off of her apple.

"Ryuto-chan we should get back to the dorms it's almost curfew

"We still have an hour relax" Ryuto jumped down from the jungle gym and headed over to the swings.

"h-hey look over there at the benches aren't they the people we ran into today" Yuki hid behind the slid and pulled Ryuto down with her.

"Gakupo you do realize this is only because I lost"

"Luka I've been chasing you since 8th grade can't you at least give me a chance?"

"Men are a waste of time and that includes _you_ now for the last time no I won't be your girlfriend or your lover or your wife."

"Why are you so stubborn? I'm not like Keiichi, you know that." Gakupo put his hand on her cheek.

"That….that has nothing to do with it. I'm going home." Luka got up and started to storm off.

"Luka you do know I'm your ride home right?" Gakupo stifled a laugh "the car's this way"

Luka mumbled something then turned around and got into the car, Gakupo following behind.

Yuki and Ryuto came out from behind the slid and headed back to the dorm to tell all their friends what they saw.


	17. A Wedding And A Closet

Neru crossed her arms and looked at Len questioningly "So you want to help even though you were part of the cause of this mess."

"Yeah that's right I feel really bad about helping Rin please let me help you"

"Well alright we are going to set the plan in motion after the wedding ceremony when everyone is mingling."

Len nodded yes then left the room.

* * *

><p>Everyone had taken their places, Luka was the bride's mate and Akaito was the best man. The crowd was filled with family, friends and students all patiently waiting for the main event.<p>

"Man, Kiyoteru why couldn't Gakupo be the best man I don't wanna wear this suit"

"You would've had to wear a suit regardless besides some of the little kids here would get confused if they saw a girl was the best man"

"Gakupo would be so mad if he herd you say that"

"Actually I did" Gakupo put his hand on Kiyoteru's shoulder "so I look like a girl huh?"

"Well it would help if you cut your hair" Kiyoteru laughed

"You know good and well he'd rather give up eggplant before he cuts his hair" Akaito tugged at Gakupo's hair

"Akaito-"before Gakupo could finish the music started so he went back to his seat.

Meiko walked down the aisle with her dad, although no one could tell, she almost tripped over her dress a few times. When she got to the alter her dad reluctantly gave her hand to Kiyoteru.

"Meiko you look s-"

"If you say stunning I'm going to slap you right here and now"

Kiyouteru sighed "what did i get myself into?"

After the long drawn out vows that Meiko barely paid attention too they said I do and kissed.

"Alright let's move out" Gumi jumped from her chair and headed to the food

Rin walked up to Kaito grabbing his arm "hey you came, that makes me happy you know"

"Kagamine please leave me alone" Kaito took a bit of a dumpling.

"Heeeeeeeeey Rin-chan, Kaito-senpai what's going on?" Gumi seemingly came from nowhere, carrot in hand. Taking a bite from her carrot she pulled Kaito away from Rin "I need to barrow him, we'll be back in a sec ok."

Rin had no time to refuse as Kaito was quickly dragged out of her sight

"Hey Gumi-chan why do we have to be inside for you to talk to me"

"Oh I'm not the one you're going to be talking to" Gumi stopped in front of Neru and Kaiko.

"Good work Gumi, now where is Teto-chan" Kaiko asked

"Teto is with Sakine-sensei and Miku-chan" Gumi saluted.

Teto walked in with Miku "Teto-chan your acting weird are you ok" Miku tried to loosen Teto's grip on her wrist.

Neru then opened the closet and pointed to it signaling for Kaiko to push Miku and Kaito in.

"h-hey Teto-chan, Neru what's going on!" Miku put her ear to the door

"Kaiko open this door _now_" Kaito's voice sent shrills down Miku's spine, the fact that he was right next to her ear didn't help either. "…I think they left, now what" Kaito slumped onto the wall.

"Um Kaito could you stay over there please, it'll be easier for me." Miku moved to the other end of the closet.

"Miku I'm still your boyfriend I won't let you go because of some misunderstanding. Rin is just some girl who likes me that doesn't mean anything." Kaito crawled over to Miku's side of the closet. "Besides she's 14 and I'm _not_ a pedo."

"She was on top of you how do you explain that."

"Just that _she_ was on top of _me_ she has some serious muscle."

"Ok you have a point she always wins the sports festivals"

"Alright now that we have that outta the way when's the next karaoke night?" Kaito pulled Miku onto his lap and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Whenever I feel like it."

* * *

><p>"Yo Akaito have you seen Miku any where?" Mikuo walked up behind Akaito, he was somewhat hunched over.<p>

Akaito gave him a death glare as he turned around "no, now scram"

"Jeez man I was just asking a question, oh hey Zatsune what's up."

"Well sort of interrupted us anyway I saw your sister with Kasane earlier they went up stairs I think."

"Thanks" he headed for the stairs but was stopped by Neru

"Sorry you can't go up there"

"And just how are you going to stop me?" Mikuo picked her up and put her down away from the stair case. She stepped back in front of him.

Neru's eyes shifted around the room looking for an excuse to stop him "Um, uh I-I want to uh finish what we started!"

"Huh? Oh that, ok" he gave her a quick light kiss then continued up the stairs.

She was petrified for a moment then quickly recovered. "h-hey that was um that was a peck so get back here and give me a real kiss" Neru's face was a deep shade of red.

"Man, you sure are persistent. Alright here." Mikuo pushed her against the wall placing his knee in between her legs. One hand was on the wall the other on her chin "you sure you wanna do this"

She nodded her head yes and closed her eyes. She then felt something foreign enter her mouth "ah w-what-"

Mikuo pulled away for a second "shut up you asked for it" then he resumed moving his hand from her chin to her waist.


	18. A Wedding And A Closet, Part 2

"So when do you think they are gonna let us out?" Miku put her ear to the door "I don't hear anything….wait I think I hear Len-kun and someone else it's too muffled I can't tell."

"Traitor I don't like traitors Len" Rin yanked his ponytail

"Ow! Rin cut it out he doesn't like you-ow!" Rin stepped on his foot

"Don't say stupid things"

"He's 20 your 14 don't you see _anything _wrong with that?"

"Love knows no boundaries"

"But morals and sanity _do_" Len pushed her away "Rin your possessive and stubborn and you seriously need some help"

Tears started to form up in Rin's eyes "you… you really think that? You hate me don't you? Everyone hates me"

"No I don't hate you and the other won't either if you start being uh you know a little nicer"

"You really think so?" a small smile formed on her lips.

"I know so. Why don't we practice being nice to the one you hurt the most if she forgives you then it should be easy to gain everyone else's trust."

"Huh?" Rin looked confused as Len opened the closet door. Miku fell face first and Kaito crawled out and helped her up.

"M-Miku-chan I'm sorry about all of this a-and your skirt too. I was, well I still am, jealous but that's no excuse for my actions do you forgive me?"

Miku looked at her confused until what she just said sunk in "um well I guess but you won't get off that easily.

"Huh?" Rin looked worried

"I mean you're going to be punished for your actions as in you are my servant for two weeks"

"_Two weeks?_"

"Yeah that's how long me and Kaito weren't talking because of you"

"O-ok I accept my punishment Miku-sama" Rin looked at Len and smiled "thanks Len and I'll try to be a better sister too"

* * *

><p>"Megurine-sensei you look so pretty" Yuki stared in awe at the tall woman<p>

"Aww thank you Kaai-chan you're very cute yourself" Luka bent down to be on eye level with her.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you help me find present for Ryuto-chan it's his birthday next week"

"Alright let's go look for a present tomorrow ok?"

"Oh thank you you're the best Megurine-sensei!" Yuki skipped away singing something.

Luka stood up and headed towards the food hoping there was some sea food, preferably tuna. Suddenly there were arms around her stomach and a head on her shoulder that whispered in her ear "are you having fun, dear?"

Out of reflex she immediately elbowed him causing him to stagger backwards holding his own stomach.

"*cough* Luka you could learn to be a little more gentle you know"

"Why would I be gentle when there's a horny man stalking me everyday?"

"Hey I do _not_ stalk you" Gakupo recovered from the blow and walked over to the food table and picked up a piece of fried tuna "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Yeah thanks….hold on you didn't deny the horny part"

"You're sharp but sadly I can not deny the truth"

Luka's eyebrow twitched a little "for some reason I feel like smacking you"

"Well then that's my cue see you later Luka" Gakupo quickly walked away.

* * *

><p>"Satisfied now?" Mikuo pulled away completely this time<p>

"N-nuh uh" Neru's breathing was becoming uneven

"Neru I'm not going any further in a place like this" Mikuo turned around a started going up the stairs again. Neru was completely petrified this time her whole body trembled as she fell to the floor.

"Oh Nii-san what are you doing up here?" Miku and the others were just going down the stairs.

"Looking for you now c'mon" he grabbed his sister by the wrist and pulled her in front of him making sure Kaito was behind him.

"Hey what happened to Akita-chan?" Len ran up to her and put his hand on her forehead "she's burning up it might be a fever"

"I wouldn't count on it"

"What was that Nii-san?"

"Nothing" Mikuo helped Neru up "c'mon we have to go back outside before the others start wondering where we are"

Neru was still pretty dazed but she managed to stand up on her own "o-ok let's go"

They left the house and joined in on the festivities of the wedding. Miku decided to go help the band and Kaito watched. Teto and Gumi had fun in the bouncy house with Meiko. Akaito and Zatsune were under the food table with magnets moving the metal platters around and scary some people. Neru wouldn't let go of Mikuo's shirt sleeve so he just sat somewhere. Ryuto and Yuki playing checkers with Leon, and were winning. Kiyoteru and Luka were listening to Gakuko's stories about Gakupo while he frantically tried to stop her. Everyone had a good time.


	19. Bracelet

Yuki held Luka's hand as they went from store to store "why don't you just make something for him that would be easier and fun." Luka was getting tired of walking around town.

"Well what should I make?"

Luka thought for a moment "Hmm how about a bracelet or something."

"But I don't know how to make a bracelet"

"Well then I'll just have to teach you c'mon lets go get some beads and string" after they got the supplies they went to Luka's house and sat at the dining room table.

"Hey your house is really different you don't have any Tatami mats or a Kotatsu you didn't even tell me to take my shoes off at the door." Yuki looked around confirming that her house was very different from most people's homes.

"Yeah well I'm half American so my house does have kind of a western feel to it. I do have a Kotatsu though, it's upstairs"

"Oh cool I wish Ryuto-chan were here to see this! Oh yeah let's make the bracelet now. "

Luka laughed a little then poured the beads on the table and cut of a piece of string from the roll. "Alright I have shapes and letters what do you want to make it look like" she tied one end of the string.

"How come you tied it before we put any beads on?"

"Oh you have to do that so the beads don't fall off the other side when you put the beads on" Luka explained thinking it was cute that Yuki was so curious.

"Ooh I know I want to put both me and Ryuto-chan's name on the bracelet "

"What do you want to separate the names with?"

"Um uh a green and red heart" Yuki picked up the heart and handed it to Luka

"No you have to make it remember? Here, I'll tie it for you when you're done"

Yuki worked diligently on the bracelet until it was complete "All done mom!"

"That's great, wait mom?" Luka tied the bracelet a little confused.

"S-sorry it's just that you remind me of my mom a little"

"That's alright" Luka handed Yuki the bracelet then when into the kitchen. "Do you want a snack?"

"Yeah thanks for helping me Megurine-sensei"

Luka came back with two oatmeal cookies and handed one to Yuki "you're welcome, so what is it about me that reminds you of your mom?"

"Well you're pretty and nice, you always have smart answer for a problem and you helped me even though we only met a few months ago." Yuki took a big bite out of her cookie "but you aren't going to move far away are you? Because my mom took a plane to Europe but daddy told me she can't come back"

"No I….I'm not going anywhere. Yuki you're a strong girl you know that?"

"Huh? But I always have ask Ryuto-chan to open the jelly for me."

"No I mean you're able to smile and make lots of friends even though you're sad, I wasn't able to do that until I was in middle school."

"But you have lots of friends now right? So you shouldn't worry about stuff that's already gone, you just have to make sure you don't lose what you have now."

Luka thought for a moment "you are the smartest 1st grader I've met, do you mind hanging out with a grown up like me more often?"

"I don't mind at all I had fun today, but I thought you would rather hang out with Kamui-sensei isn't he your boyfriend?"

Luka choked a little on her cookie "n-no way what makes you think that?"

"Because I always see you two together, like me and Ryuto-chan are always together." Yuki jumped of the chair "well I better get back to the dorm before he gets worried."

"Ok I'll see you later then" Luka smile and waved as Yuki walked out the door.


	20. Talk To Me

"Can you believe it we're gonna be juniors in a few weeks" Miku was braiding Neru's ponytail at lunch

"Yeah junior year is pretty cool but I'm gonna rule the school next year" Kaiko to a bite of her chicken sandwich.

Gumi mixed her gravy in with her mashed potatoes "how are you gonna do that not to be mean but you're not the school diva or anything"

"I was voted student council president _remember_?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that sorry. Isn't Mikuo-kun and Teto's brother graduating this year?" Gumi dipped her bread roll in the mashed potatoes

"Ted? He's a loner I heard he's not even going to prom." Neru didn't look up from her phone as she took a bite of her bread roll.

Miku tied the end of Neru's now braided ponytail with an extra ponytail holder she had "Really? That's too bad for you huh Kaiko."

"What are you talking about" Kaiko took another bite of her sandwich.

"I've caught you staring at I'm during the sports festivals and pep rallies, and when you found out he was in orchestra you started going to the school concerts more often than when you used to come just to see me and the chorus." Miku was now sitting across from Kaiko with her elbows on the table and head in her palms.

"No I came to the concerts more often because Kaito wanted to and I look at him because he's the best at his instrument and at whatever sport event he decides to enter."Kaiko showed no signs of embarrassment and looked Miku straight in the eyes as she said her explanation.

The two had a staring contest and before long they both started laughing. The bell rang for class and Gumi quickly shoved the rest of her roll in her mouth and finish off the last of her milk before dumping her tray.

Kaiko walked to study hall knowing what Miku said was true. "It's not like I can do anything about it though Teto told me he's going to college in Tokyo University." She sighed as she sat down and opened her note book.

Her and Ted have 5th period study hall together but they don't really speak that much. Today Kaiko decided to at least say hi.

"Hey Kasane-kun what's up"

"….nothing much" Ted blew a bubble with his gum then ate it. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I just want to be your friend that's all."

"You know I'm graduating so there's no point" Ted opened is bag and pulled out a volume of Soul Eater.

"Oh cool you read that too?"

"Yeah" Ted blew another bubble and ate it again, as he flipped the page.

Kaiko slumped down in her chair. Ted glanced over to her then held out a piece of gum to her "you want some?"

"Huh? Yeah sure." She unwrapped the gum reveling that it was Stride. She wasn't a big fan of Stride but she didn't hate it either so she just popped it in her mouth.

They just sat there for awhile until Ted started to draw something in his notebook.

"Hey whatcha doing" Kaiko leaned over to see. She saw what looked like a horse before he closed it.

"Shouldn't you ask before looking at peoples' things?"

"Yeah s-sorry"

"What's with you anyway you've been acting kinda strange ever since you got elected, or rather when the whole graduation thing hit the school, it's not like you to let something get to you so easily. It shouldn't matter to you anyway you're not even a senior."

"But you _are_" Kaiko didn't want to look at him but did anyway because of the curiosity to see his reaction to her statement.

Ted looked her straight in the eyes "Shion-chan I don't know why you're suddenly interested in me being a senior but there's nothing you can do about it"

Kaiko looked down and kept quiet for the rest of the bell. When school finally ended she went straight to her dorm and plopped down on the bed. "What was I thinking we're not even on a first name basis" she got up and headed to the kitchen area of the dorm, she sighed "no ice cream, great now I have to go all the way store"

When she got there she realized she forgot her wallet but lucky for her Kaito was there too. "Hey KoNii-san [1] how much do you have on you?"

Kaito jumped a bit "oh hey Kaiko what's up?"

"I got elected student council president"

"Oh cool, by the way do you know what Akaito is doing for my birthday?

"Nii-san told me not to tell you, but I'll give you a hint if you buy me something."

Kaito agreed as always. Akaito always did something weird on Kaito's birthday, like on his tenth birthday Akaito put pudding in Kaito's piñata, so Kaito would ask Kaiko or Nigaito what he should be ready for.

As Kaiko put her ice cream on the counter she told him the hint as promised "It's actually not a prank this year, and everyone's coming too even Taito and Kikaiko"

"Wait Kikaiko is coming all the way from Europe just for my birthday?" Kaito opened the door letting Kaiko walk out first.

"Yep well see you later" Kaiko went back to her dorm feeling much better. She decided that Ted was right, Tokyo University was only a few towns over, with a quick train ride she could see him any time he didn't have classes.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Because Kaiko has 4 older bothers she calls each of them different version of big brother<strong>

**Kaito: KoNii-san (little big brother)**

**Akaito: Nii-san**

**Taito: she is closest to Taito so she calls him by his given name**

**Kikaiko: Aniki**


	21. All My Brothers And A Sister

All 6 of the Shion siblings were gathered at Akaito's house Kaito was trapped upstairs.

"Hej, co planujesz zrobić?" Kikaito directed is question at Akaito.

Akaito gave him an anoyed look "Japanese, I don't speak Polish"

Kikaito sighed "jak można powiedzieć to jeszcze raz? [1] Um, what are you... going to uh... do to him this time?"

Akaito smiled devilishly "nothing he's going to be 21 tomorrow so I asked Meiko-chan where to get the best sake and she gave me some that she left in her cabinet for a few years"

"y-your going to get him drunk *sniffle* that's not nothing" Nigaito covered his nose with his sleeve when he felt a sneeze but it was a false alarm.

Taito sat on a chair with his feet on the table tilted back so only the back legs of the chair were on the floor. "Heh, this gonna be good"

"Hey, hey feet off the table man"

"Yeah ok y'know this place is way too clean. You living with someone?" Taito reluctantly put is feet down

"Yeah but she has classes today so she'll be here later"

"Jesteś randki studenta?"[2] Kikaito looked at Akaito in surprise.

Taito looked anoyed "damn Kikaito, _Japanese_ none of us speak that Polish shit"

"W-well I know a little Polish from writing letters to him." Nigaito shyly spoke up.

"Shut up squirt I didn't ask you"

Kikaito shot a death glare at Taito "don't talk to him like that"

"You want me to kick your ass!" Taito stood up

"You want me to break your arm again!"

"CUT IT _OUT_ YOU GUYS" Kaiko glared at both of them from the kitchen door.

Kikaito huffed then sat down on the couch next to Akaito and Taito went upstairs.

"You can go down stairs now we're done discussing stuff"

Kaito went down stairs and immediately started talking to Nigaito.

"So um how have you been Kaito *sniffle*?

"Well I actually managed to get through biology without losing my guts"

"You're brave I couldn't do that."

"Oh sure you could. Oh yeah I have a girlfriend now!" Kaito smiled and Nigaito's eyes widened in awe

"R-really that's awesome can I meet her before I leave?*sneeze*"

"Bless you, and yeah you can. She's been wanting to see my family anyway so it's good that you're all here"

Kaito called her once the high school let out. Miku and Zatsune ended up getting there at the same time.

"I jesteś uczniem liceum randki!"[3] Kikaito looked at kaito with slight concern

"Uh….what language is that?" Miku stared at Kikaito as she walked in.

"I'm sorry, Hatsune-chan was it, I moved to Poland a few years back because of work so I'm still getting used to speaking Japanese again"

"o-oh that's ok, and please call me Miku."

Kikaito also greeted Zatsune as she walked in. Zatsune looked around slightly confused "what are all these people doing here?"

"My family, they came for Kaito's birthday" Zatsune nodded then went into the kitchen.

Taito took Miku's hand and twirled her around so that she was facing him "So this is what you bring home? She's pretty cute but no real sex appeal y'know, now Zatsune _that's _something to look at."

Miku was pretty much speech less at this point so she decided to go in the kitchen with the girls, Nigaito went too.

Every one either had fun or bickered and argued, either way Miku Kaito and Zatsune went back to their dorm around 8pm. Then Taito and Kikaito went back to their hotel around 11. Nigaito stayed with Akaito.

* * *

><p>[1] How do you say it again?<p>

[2] You're dating a college student?

[3] And you're dating a high school student!


	22. It's Complicated

Neru woke up and yawned she was pinned down by something so she couldn't get up. She felt around until she placed her hand on something soft. "Hair?" her eyes bolted open. "Hair...ohmygod _hair_!" she looked around her uniform and someone else's shirt was on the floor. "Ok think … I went to Miku's house, played video games, dropped my phone then Mikuo….._Mikuo_!" she tried to squirm a little only to hear an annoyed mumble. She squirmed enough to see and it was in fact Mikuo. "ohmygod ohmygod ohmy_god_ what did I do?"

Mikuo turned his head to face her "will you quit squirming, it's annoying"

"What do you mean _quit squirming_ we-"

"Didn't do anything you got scared at the last minute remember?"

"Then why are my clothes on the floor"

"Last minute and besides you still have your under wear on" Mikuo got up a stretched "but if you want they can go on the floor too"

Neru quickly pulled the covers over her chest "n-no thank you"

"Man you're so weird one minute you're all over me and the next you're shy like a puppy"

Neru blushed a little then decided to put her clothes on.

"awww I had a nice view to." Mikuo pouted.

Neru rolled her eyes "well I'm gonna go now so uh see you later" Mikuo gave her a quick peck then handed Neru her phone and bag.

"Come back any time ok"

"Y-yeah…ok"

Neru walked to the park so she could think to herself without Miku butting in. she was a bit disappointed nothing happened but she quickly shoved that thought out of her head. "ok even though nothing happened I was still basically naked in a man's bed, dad will kill me if he found out."

"Found out what?" Rin happened to be walking by.

"Huh? Oh hey Rin-chan"

"What can't your dad know?" Rin sat on the bench next to her

"I-I uh well I um almost slept with Mikuo"

"You almost what?" Rin leaned in closer to hear better

"Slept with Mikuo"

"I really can't hear you at all Neru-Senpai"

"I ALMOST SLEPT WITH MIKUO _OK_?"

Rin's eyes widened in surprise and Neru hid her face in her hands.

"Oh that is serious well at least it was almost right"

"But every time we're alone we end up going a little further than we did last time."

Rin thought for a moment "so you think that you might go all the way next time?"

"Well…..yeah I-I think so but I don't know if I want to do this" Neru looked away from Rin "m-my body wants it but my brain is screaming no"

"I guess that makes sense maybe you should stay away from him until you figure this out"

"Yeah thanks Rin-chan you're a big help" Neru hugged her then went to her dorm.

"No problem Senpai. Hey this whole being nice thing isn't so hard" Rin continued on her way a little happy.

* * *

><p>Kaiko was headed to the store for some leeks and oranges "weirdest combination I've ever had to buy; besides I thought Rin was the errand girl. Man I'll never understand what's going through Miku's head." Kaiko walked straight into some guys back "oh sorry sir please excuse me"<p>

"Shion-chan when did you start calling me sir?"

"Oh t-um Kasane-kun hey what's up"

"I'm buying some French bread….for my sister"

"I'm going to the store too can I walk with you?" Kaiko matched her pace to his.

"Sure, by the way is it ok if I start calling you by your first name?"

"What why? I thought you said it's pointless to get close if you're leaving"

Ted opened t he door and let her walk in first. "It's pointless to _get_ close yes but we're already close"

Kaiko picked up a few oranges then headed to the leeks "Well if you put it that way sure" Ted was about to say something but she continued. "But only if you go out with me" she looked him straight in the eyes.

He was stunned for a moment then picked up a loaf of bread and answered "Alright but only if you can kiss me without me bending down"

Kaiko sighed then stood on her toes she leaned in but was a little too far way and fell over taking Ted down with her. "Hey kinda fast aren't we? And on a super market floor too? I didn't know you we're that kind of girl Kaiko" Ted chuckled a little as he helped her up.

"Shut up _Ted_ I fell now let me try again" she brushed off her uniform.

"Nope one try per day" he got in line, Kaiko following close behind.

Kaiko smirked remembering the deal. "Then you can't call me Kaiko now can you."

"Alright fine one more try Shion-chan" he paid for the stuff then walked a short distance from the store and turned around "ok go"

Kaiko made sure she was close enough this time but she was a little too short and ended up kissing his bottom lip.

Ted laughed at the attempt "good enough I suppose."

"You suppose?" Kaiko crossed her arms "what does that mean?

"It's just good enough to pass"

Kaiko elbowed him "then I want to show you above average"

Ted raised an eyebrow "and just how are you gonna do that?"

Kaiko pushed him onto a bench they were walking by. She had one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his head so he couldn't move "just like this" she forcefully closed the distance between them. Ted tensed up at first then relaxed and ran his hand through her hair. They parted once they realized they needed air.

"Above average right? And it's not cheating because you're not bending you're sitting."

"Way above average now we need to get back it's almost curfew. The last thing the student council president needs is detention."

"yeah you have a point" she giggled then got off of him.

When they got on campus they said good bye and went to their dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm tinking about going back and making the earlier chapters longer if you think thats a good idea let me know<strong>


	23. Birthday Present

"Happy birthday Kaito" Kikaito ruffled Kaito's hair then handed him a knife. "Don't cut yourself."

"h-hey I'm not a kid cut it out." He cut a piece of cake then looked at Akaito "so where's the ice cream?"

"It's in the freezer where else would it be?" Akaito stifled a laugh as Kaito almost immediately headed to the freezer.

Before he got there Kaiko pushed him back to the table "hold your horses KoNii-san just eat your cake and relax"

"But-"

"Just shut up and do what she says" Taito put out his cigarette then looked over to find Miku staring at him "what is it did you fall for me or something, sorry but I don't date girls with no bust"

"Huh? n-no I… I was wondering what happened to your eye"

"Oh that, let's just say I hung around some pretty dangerous people back in high school." He smirked when he saw a little fear creep into Miku's eyes.

"S-so Nigaito why do you live with your grandmother?" Miku shifted her attention to Nigaito.

"I have a weak heart and I have asthma, my immune system is also very weak. It's better for my health to live in a quiet town then in the city." Nigaito smiled a little. "I don't mean to pry but how long have you and Kaito Nii-san been going out?"

"Since the beginning of this school year" Miku and Nigaito continued talking until Kaiko and Zatsune came out of the kitchen.

Kaiko set out the ice cream, Kaito practically pounced at it, and Zatsune put out all the food.

"Ok present time" Zatsune announced

First he opened Kikaito's present it was snow globe from Poland, Nigaito's present was some Marimo [1], Kaiko's present was a sheep plushy, Akaito's was a bottle of aspirin, and Taito's was a condom. Kaiko only halve expected a real present from Taito but he was kind of worried about Akaito giving him aspirin.

Akaito stood up "alright all minors must leave the premises at this time" he said in his 'mature adult voice'

"Kay, good luck KoNii-san" Kaiko pushed Miku and Nigaito out the door.

Now Kaito was really worried "Akaito what does she mean 'good luck'"

Taito shoved a cup into Kaito's hand "drink up" Taito had a genuine smile on his face.

Now Kaito was just plain scared he looked to Kikaito for an explanation.

"You're 21 Kaito do the math" Kikaito poured himself a glass and set the bottle down so that Kaito could see the label.

"Wait t-this is-"

"Shut up and drink already" Taito took a sip as a demonstration.

"b-but I have classes tomorrow"

Zatsune giggled "that is what the aspirin is for"

Kaito looked down at his cup then took a sip.

"So how is it" Akaito lightly elbowed him.

"Well…it's drinkable."

Kikaito raised a toast to Kaito's birthday and before long everyone was drunk and having a good time. Akaito and Zatsune went upstairs to have some fun; Kaito ate all the ice cream and passed out on the kitchen table and Kikaito and Taito ended up beating the hell out of each other.

Kaito woke up with a huge hangover and it didn't help that he fell off the table when he tried to get up. "Huh wha-owwww" Kaito's head throbbed even worse as he sat upright. "Why am I at Akaito's house? Ah!" he decided it didn't matter because when he tried to think about it his head hurt worse. He got up trying to ignore the pain, as he staggered into the living room he tripped over Taito. This caused Kaito to land on Kikaito waking them both up.

"Ug Kaito get offa me will ya" Kikaito got up after Kaito moved then went to the kitchen. Taito trailed in after him dragging Kaito by the sleeve.

Kikaito poured three aspirins on is hand then and one to Kaito and Taito.

"What time do your classes start?" Kikaito poured a glass of water and took a sip than handed it to Taito.

"Umm eight? Yeah eight." Taito took a sip then handed Kaito the water instructing him to take the pill.

Kikaito looked at his cell phone "well its 7:30 now so hurry up and go unless you want to skip"

Kaito thought for a moment "I think I'll skip it's the last month of school anyways."

Taito went into the living room and lifted a couch cushion "Hey has anyone seen my lighter hangovers and withdraw symptoms do _not_ mix"

Kikaito sighed "did you check your pocket"

Taito dug in his pocket and sure enough there it was. The boys just laid around the house watching TV and such until it was time for Kikaito and Taito to go home.

They said their goodbyes and headed home. Kaito was on his way back to his dorm when he ran into Miku

"h-hey Miku good afternoon" Miku ran up to him and almost tackled him. "Whoa what's wrong?"

"I never got to give you your birthday present" Miku backed up a little so she could look up at him.

"A-alright what is it?"

Miku pulled him by the collar into a kiss. When she let him go she blushed a bright red and looked down. "H-happy birthday Kaito"

Kaito blinked then came to his senses "Tha…..thank you Miku that was definitely the best present ever, much better than Taito's that's for sure."

"You're not going to use are you?"

"What no, I mean n-not unless you want to….." Kaito turned a light pink. Miku hesitated for a bit

"Um I-I don't think I'm quite ready for that."

Kaito nodded then continued on his way to the dorms, while Miku continued on her way to the park to meet up with the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Marimo are green algae balls that grow in the lakes of Hokkaido. Some stores put them in jars and sell them as souvenirs.<strong>


	24. Mikuo Is Both A Brother And A Lover

Neru and Mikuo were walking around town together like they always did after school, although Neru was so lost in thought that Mikuo may as well have been walking by himself.

"Neru you wanna just go back to the dorms?" he tapped her on the head with his bag.

"Wha-oh sorry um I actually have something to tell you. I….I think it would be better if we stop hanging out for a while."

"So you want to break up with me? Alright but can you a least tell me why"

"I'm not breaking up with you, I just need some time to think. I don't want to force you to be stuck with someone who can't make up her mind. I'm sure you want someone who's more willing to do….things with you and-"

Mikuo hit her with his bag again "shut up stupid if all I wanted was sex I would've done it yesterday whether you protested or not. I'm your boyfriend because you're the only one I want to touch got it? Now stop thinking stupid things and confusing yourself" Mikuo began walking again. "You coming or what?"

"Uh y-yeah so you're ok with not doing anything perverted for a while?"

"I can't say that I'm ok with it but I'll live"

Neru slowed down so that she was a safe distance from Mikuo. "I'm serious you can't even kiss me"

Mikuo turned around and started walking backwards "Hey now you're just trying to kill me. Can I at least kiss you if I promise no tongue?"

"I guess so…. So um what are you going to major in next year?" Neru decided it was safe to walk next to him again and Mikuo turned to face forward.

"I dono it's something with computers and stuff."

"You should really be more serious about your future."

"Eh, it's fine as long as I have a job with decent pay." He shrugged

Neru sighed "you really are too laid back but I guess that's not going to change anytime soon"

"Getting worked up about everything is too much work." Mikuo suddenly stopped causing Neru crash into his back. Neru looked around him to see why he stopped and saw Miku and Kaito walking together holding hands. Mikuo was about to walk over to them but Neru grabbed his arm.

"Leave them alone let's go to the arcade or something" Neru was basically being dragged as he continued to walk despite her protest.

"And leave some bastard to do whatever he wants with my sister, I don't think so"

Miku and Kaito walked in to the café and sat near the window.

"It kind of sounds selfish so I'll have to make a different song for my debut"

"Good idea we don't want every one thinking that Hatsune Miku is just some selfish princess. So what are you-" Kaito looked out the window and froze.

"hm? What's wrong?" Miku turned around to see what he was looking at "Nii-san? What's he doing here?"

Kaito came to his senses and stood up "let's get out of here your brother looks mad and he'd probably kick my butt in a second"

"Damn straight I will" Mikuo walked up behind Kaito, still with a protesting Neru on his arm. Kaito turned around then backed up into the table. Mikuo was about to grab Kaito by the collar but Miku and Neru stood in between them.

"Nii-san cut it out your being an over protective hypocrite."

"That doesn't matter I'm older so do what I say and get lost" Mikuo pulled tugged at her pigtail forcing her to move in the direction he pulled. "Move Neru this has nothing to do with you."

Neru stood her ground unfazed by his threatening tone. "Miku is my best friend this has everything to do with me, now cut it out your acting like some brainless animal whose only instinct is to pick fights"

Before he could make a comeback a waitress came and asked them to leave, Kaito quickly agreed and left with Miku following close behind. Neru had somehow managed to get Mikuo to go in the opposite direction of them.

"Why are you so bent on beating up Kaito-senpai anyway?"

"I don't want to fight him he's not much of a challenge. I just want to shake him up a bit to make sure he won't even dream of making Miku cry. To be honest he's the only one I trust with her, if it were anyone else I would've kicked his ass already."

"You _seriously _need to learn to show your emotions better."

"Maybe so but I'm not changing for anyone"

Neru sighed and took Mikuo's hand "not even for me?" she gave him her puppy eyes.

"Nope cuz I know you'd never ask me to" he took her chin in his hand then kissed her, after a few seconds he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Neru pushed him away "hey you promised no tongue_ remember_"

"Heh, sorry sorry you really are planing to kill me by lack of vitamin N huh."

"Oh shut up you'll live"

They walked in some random direction just enjoying each others company and ended up at the arcade and played a bunch of games until it was almost curfew.


	25. Starting Today We're Still Here?

"Starting today I am a junior" Miku stood in front of the doors about to make a big scene about opening them when someone opened them from the inside. The door hit Miku square in the face and she fell to the ground. Neru looked up from her phone to see why she was on the ground.

"Oh Hatsune-san I'm really sorry" Gakupo helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"Uh y-yeah I'm fine" she dusted off her skirt and went inside. Miku and Neru walked around looking for their friends and found some lost twins.

"Class 4-C right but this says 4-B" Rin looked at the sign on the door then at a paper she was holding.

"Maybe the halls are organized by letter and not number"

"The high school wing is so confusing"

Neru closed her phone "hey look lost freshman"

"Hey Rin, Len-kun you want us to show you around" Miku looked at the paper Rin was holding then pointed up stairs "all your classes are on the third floor"

"Thanks you're a big help"

"No problem" the bell rang so everyone scattered to their respective class rooms.

* * *

><p>"Good morning students I am Kamui Gakupo and will be your home room teacher this year. You are all almost to the top so don't give up yet and work hard this year I expect great things from each and every one of you." The class just stared at him and a few snickered. "Does anyone have any questions before we do some activities to get to know each other?"<p>

One boy raised his hand "So are you originally a girl or a boy?"

Gakupo was used to these questions from troublesome students "I am a male and I have always been one. Anyone else?"

"Uh why is your hair so long?" a girl who sat in the back but was barely audible asked.

"Because I there is a girl who likes my hair better when it's long and I've grown to like it long as well"

"Who is the girl?" Miku asked without raising her hand.

"That's a secret" Gakupo winked "now who wants to come up and introduce them self first?"

Miku stood up and walked to the front of the class room. "My name is Hatsune Miku, my favorite color is turquoise I love leeks and I plan to become a famous singer some day. Also i have a boyfriend" she glared at some guy who seemed to be checking her out.

* * *

><p>"Ok let' have a good year, so you trouble makers better not do anything stupid, got it? I like to have fun with all my students but if you guys act like brats I'll make this year a living hell for you." Meiko smiled then wrote her name on the board. "No I'm not Hiyama-sensei's sister, I'm his wife. Now this is science so I expect you guys to think like a scientist when we do experiments, so without any interruptions let's begin." The students who never had Meiko before where slightly confused at the rushed introduction.<p>

Neru raised her hand "so how was your honey moon?"

"I can't give you any details of course but let's just say he took me around the world and back. I bet the moon could even hear us" now her new students were just plain baffled. "He's surprisingly good, considering all the big words he uses you'd think it'd be a huge turn off I guess that's just my thing. Anyway I brought cake and soda so let's start off the year with some fun!"

* * *

><p>"You will address me as Megurine-sensei and I will <em>not<em> tolerate any slacking or fooling around. I expect all of you to fully complete assignments in a timely manner, any questions?"

"You're not gonna make us speak to each other in English are you" Gumi gave Luka a worried look "Cuz I'm not good with full out conversations"

Luka greeted Gumi's eyes with a stern look "no I'm not _going to _make you _because_ you all are still learning." Luka then handed out some work sheets for them to do and sat at her desk.

* * *

><p>"Good morning everyone I look forward to teaching you all. I just ask for your respect and attention so that we may have a peaceful year. Does anyone have any questions before we begin?"<p>

Most of the girls in his class had a glazed over look I their eyes, Kiyoteru new this look all too well.

"So are you married?" "Do you have a girl friend?" These were usually the first questions they ask and this year he had a different answer.

"Yes actually I got married a few weeks ago" he smiled and pushed his glasses up. The class exploded with 'no ways' and 'no fairs'. "Please settle down girls; now let us begin with class introductions. Kagamine Rin would you like to start us off?"

Rin didn't hear a thing he said as she stared into his deep brown eyes.

"Kagamine Rin please step too the front of the class."

"Rin Hiyama-sensei is calling you" Len poked her with a pencil.

"Huh oh right" Rin walked to the front of the class "hi my name is Kagamine Rin, you knew that already, my favorite color is yellow and I love Hi- um oranges. Yes Len is my twin." When she got back to her seat Len gave her a worried look.

"You didn't almost say Hiyama-sensei did you?"

"What? No of course not." Rin looked away, a light pink grazing her cheeks

Len sighed and decided to drop it.


	26. Love Sucks

Kiyoteru finished writing some math equation on the board "This is called the Pythagorean theory. For homework I want you to complete problems 1 through 10 on page 256 in your text book. Also the following students must stay after school for a retest: Ishihara Kagura, Ryozumi Sukiake, Kagamine Rin and Hatome Kisami."

Rin did an internal cheer "Yes extra time with sensei!"

"Rin you're really good at math why are you suddenly failing?" Len gave her a really worried look.

"I'm uh not all that good with triangles and stuff…."

"You're failing on purpose aren't you?" lucky for Rin the bell rang for lunch so she quickly headed for the cafeteria leaving Len behind.

Miku once again was playing with Neru's hair; Gumi was mixing up her food as usual while Kaiko tried to get her to actually eat it. "Hey Rin-chan come sit over here" Miku called as she saw Rin walk by.

Rin sat next to Gumi staring at the glob of food on her plate "uh…what _is_ that?"

"Apple sauce, chicken salad and a lemon" Kaiko answered before Gumi could say it was a new dish that she created.

"…ok…..anyway you know Hiyama-sensei right?"

Miku looked up from twisting Neru's hair into a bun "which one?"

"The math one"

"Oh him, yeah what about him?" Miku let Neru's hair fall then began to French braid it.

"He's making me stay back just because I failed a test about triangles" Rin was about to sip her milk when she realized the straw was missing. She looked around until she saw it on top of Gumi's food pile acting as a flag pole for a napkin stuck on it with gum."Gumi-senpai is that my straw?"

"Straw? I don't see a straw." Gumi pushed the straw in so that only the napkin was visible. Rin looked at Kaiko but she just shrugged and started poking the food glob with a fork. Neru handed Rin her straw without looking up from her phone.

"Thanks Neru-senpai"

"You're welcome, by the way Hiyama-sensei can be either super strict like Megurine-sensei or lenient like Kamui-sensei. So basically do your work and pay attention so you can get the nice Hiyama-sensei."

"A-alright I'll remember that" The bell rang and Gumi quickly gulped down her milk and threw out her food blob.

6th bell felt like forever to Rin as she was probably the only one waiting for detention, Of course she was the first to get there and sat in a seat at the front.

"Kagamine can I talk to you?" Kiyoteru looked up from his work when he noticed she sat down.

"Y-yeah of course!" Rin stood up and walked over to his desk.

"Is there something bothering you lately? I took a look at your records and last year you had straight A's"

"W-well I um I'm not all that good at uh triangles and stuff…" Rin looked down and shifted her weight to the other foot.

"You were doing 'triangles and stuff' last year now if you don't want to talk about it then I won't pry but I really want you to pass." Kiyoteru handed her the retest. Rin passed it with all questions correct and gave it back to Kiyoteru.

"Um t-the reason I failed your tests on purpose is because… I-I wanted to have detention with you. I love you Hiyama-sensei"

Kiyoteru was stunned sure he knew a lot of his students had a crush on him but none of them actually confessed. "K-Kagamine I'm flattered but I can't accept your feelings."

"Why not I'll do whatever you tell me to no questions asked I-I'll even keep it a secret if you want!" small tears started forming in Rin's eyes.

"There are multiple reasons one a relationship with you would be illegal, two I'm already married and I'm sorry but don't have any feelings for you."

Rin's face lost all emotion "oh I get it. I'm sorry for bothering you sensei"

Rin walked in no particular direction for a few hours she had no idea where she was and didn't care until she bumped into someone "sorry" she tried to walk around the person but bumped into him again. She looked up to see a really tall guy eyeing her approvingly.

"u-um e-excuse me please" again Rin tried to walk around him but this time the man grabbed her arm.

"And where are you headed miss? Would it be ok if I were your escort this evening?" before Rin could protest he took her hand and started walking. Out of instinct she immediately kicked him in the shin and took off running in the opposite direction. She ended up at the park a few blocks away from the school so she sat on the bench exhausted.

"Rin were _where_ you I looked all over for you" Len's eye's fell to the bruise on her wrist "what happened, Rin tell me what happened"

Rin was silent for a moment then broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably. "S-sensei…sensei I lost sensei too."

"Finish crying before you speak I don't understand anything you're saying" by the time she was done lens shirt may as well of been sprayed by a hose. "All better?" Rin nodded her head "do you wanna talk about it?"

"Sensei rejected me and some guy tried to take me somewhere so I ran and now I'm here. Why can't I just like someone who likes me…..."

"Rin…we should be heading back it's almost curfew" Len stood up and held out his hand to Rin.

"Y-yeah" Rin took it then stood up too. She let go of it when they started walking. "So how long was I gone?"

"Three hours. We really need to ask mom if we can have a cell phone"

"Yeah a cell phone would help. You know some times I wish you weren't my brother."

"What?"

"Nothing, see you tomorrow" Rin skipped to her dorm leaving a confused Len behind.

* * *

><p><strong>This has nothing to do with the chapter but i decided to make Yowane Haku a guidence counselor intern so yeah keep that in mind ... or not your choice<strong>


	27. New And Old Faces

"I'm what?" Zatsune stared up at the doctor in disbelief.

"With child ma'am, please decide what your course of action is."

"I-I need some time to think things over"

"Of course but please try to decide as soon as possible." The doctor scribbled something on his note pad "we're all done so you can go home now"

Zatsune nodded and headed home. "I'm… kinda scared what's he gonna say, what if he wants me to get rid of it?" she trembled as she fumbled through her keys and unlocked the door. "A-Akaito I need to tell you something"

Akaito came downstairs shirtless as always "hey what's up you look pale" Akaito sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him. Zatsune nervously sat down keeping a small distance between her and Akaito.

"U-u-u-ummmm I I'm sorry I, I uh I'm pregnant" Zatsune braced herself for the worst.

"Congrats" Akaito closed the distance and hugged her.

"You're not mad?" Zatsune gave him a puzzled look.

"Why would I be? I've got enough money to support us, I'll just have to start closing the shop a little earlier so you won't alone all day. Oh I'll have to clean out that extra room for the nursery too."Akaito stood up and kissed her on her forehead.

"One question, why the hell are you so damn calm about this!"

"Because I've got nothing to worry about its mine right?"

"Of course it is you dummy!" Zatsune looked away and blushed slightly "I…I'm happy"

"Good cuz I'm happy too. It's a good thing you just graduated so now we won't have to worry about classes and stuff. Anyway tell me when your appointments are so I can go with you ok."

"Yeah ok well I'm going back tomorrow so yeah…" just then the door bell rang and Akaito went to go get it.

"Hey Shion what's up?"

"Honne? Hey man I haven't seen you in a while" Akaito moved over a bit when Zatsune walked up to see who it was.

"Dell-kun? Where did you go Haku-chan has been sulking ever since you left! I should kick your ass right now and put that cigarette out you moron!"

"Jeez you're just as feisty as ever. Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Dell slid past Akaito and sat on the couch.

"Well she has a point you should have gone to see Yowane first. And yeah your gonna have to put out that cigarette." Akaito closed the door and sat next to dell. Zatsune secretly texted Haku to come over and sat on Akaito's lap.

"I see you don't have a problem with PDA." Dell threw his cigarette at the trash can across the room and made it "so what have you guys been up to?"

The door bell rang again and this time Zatsune answered it. "That was fast"

"Zatsu-chan you're ok? You made is sound like you were in trouble or something." Zatsune gestured for Haku to go in. "alright I'll stay for awhile but no more jokes you really had me scared" Haku stopped in her tracks then instantly pounced on dell, knocking him to the floor and happily falling with him. "Dell where the hell did you go it's been _two _years. What happened to 'I promise I won't ever make you cry Haku'" Haku sat on his stomach waiting for an answer.

"Uh you're wearing purple panties Hun" dell moved his head for a better view "Aww with little grey bows too"

Haku immediately stood up and stepped on his face "pervert! You're even more perverted than before. But seriously where have you been?" Haku sat next to Akaito and crossed her arms.

"Well long story short I had to go live with my gramps cuz he's too old to live by himself and he kicked the bucket last week"

"And you didn't think to _tell _anyone!" Zatsune stood up ready to kick him again.

"Hey hey getting worked up isn't good for the baby" Akaito grabbed her waist and sat her back down.

"What baby?" Haku turned around releasing dell from her hug.

"Holy cow really!" dell crawled over to Zatsune and poked her stomach "there's a little Akaito in there?"

Zatsune blushed and smacked his hand away "We don't know the gender yet I'm only 2 weeks in"

"Oh that's wonder full c-can me and dell be his or her god parents? Oh please can we?" Haku wrapped Zatsune in a hug pushing Akaito away.

"Of course but I don't know about dell…"

"Hey that's cruel Zatsu-chan"

"Yeah ok I'm kidding dell-kun. Oh I got an idea why don't you take Haku-chan home and make this little guy a cousin?"

Haku blushed furiously "Z-zatsu-chan….."

"Zatsune don't you remember that 30 minutes in heaven party we had a few years back?" Akaito resumed his position next to Zatsune using dell as a footrest.

"Oh yeah you never did tell me what happed in there Haku-chan"

Dell moved from under Akaito's feet and sat in front of the couch then answered before Haku could say anything "It was lime stuff"

"Lime?"

"Y'know 2nd base, touchy feely and stuff." Dell picked at the carpet.

Zatsune sighed and lightly hit Haku on the head "you can do better than that. Now you guys have to go home Akaito has work tomorrow and it's already 12:30. Dell you go stay at Haku-chan's place, if I catch you living with anyone else I'll kick your ass got it?"

"Yeah I got it mommy" dell brushed of his pants as he got up. Haku followed close behind as he walked out the door.


	28. High School Uniform

Gakupo sat in his room grading reports, thoroughly annoyed at the lack of effort his students put into them, when he heard a crash coming from down stairs "You ok sis?" he called while writing another 75 on one of the reports.

"No now get down here!" Gakupo sighed and reluctantly went downstairs as he was told. Gakuko was picking up some broken plate pieces when he got there. "Don't just stand there help me clean it up"

"I think I know why you got dumped"

"Hey _I _dumped _him_! He was a pain in the ass and all he ever did was show me off to his friends like I was some thing."

"Yeah ok I got it so are you even looking for apartment?" Gakupo got the broom thinking how lucky he was that she didn't drop it on the carpet.

"Of course I am where do you think I go every day?"

"Oh I donno getting a new boyfriend or something" Gakupo quickly raised his hands to his face ready to shield an attack.

"And what about you? You've been chasing the same girl since middle school right?" Gakuko giggle at her brother then hit him on the head when he put his hands down.

"Yeah I have and I don't intend to give up not even 20 years from now"

"Idiot with her type you have to make her see that if you be all gentle and kind she'll think you're just another guy out to get her."

"The last time I took your advice I ended up with a bee hive stuck to my hand I think I'll pass." Gakupo dumped the broken plate into the trash and went back upstairs to finish grading papers.

Since Luka lived about 2 streets away Gakuko thought she would go visit since her brother was busy with work.

Luka was watching cartoons with Yuki when the door bell rang. She looked at the door and sighed "It better not be some salesman again."

"Hey mind if I come in?"

"Uh sure why not" Luka went back over to the couch and sat down "So what happened to Shizuku-chan?"

"He went to go play in the river and found a fish" Yuki smiled then pointed to the TV "It's a salumin"

"A salmon?"

"Yeah that!"

Gakuko sat next to Yuki "So what's your name little miss?"

"Kaai Yuki. Are you a friend of Megu-sensei?"

"Well I'm a sister of a good friend of hers." They sat and watched TV for a half an hour until Gakuko decided to break the silence. "Megurine-chan is that your daughter?"

"No she's just a student"

Gakuko thought for a bit "I think I'd like stir up some trouble, things are getting boring around here" Gakuko decided to home and pick on Gakupo some more. "Gaku-chan I'm home"

Gakupo looked at the door from the kitchen "Stop calling me that" then turned his attention back to his dinner.

"I've got some information you might want to hear" she walked in to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Ok let's hear it" Gakupo sat two plates of Miso soup and rice on the table.

"Megurine –chan has a girlfriend and an adopted child."

"And why should I believe anything you say?" he pointed at her with his chopsticks.

"Well if you don't want to believe me that's your choice I even saw them today….."

Gakupo always fell for her tricks and today was no different. He quickly finished off his food and headed out to confirm his sister's claim.

"L-Luka! Is it true? Why did you hide it?"

Luka stared at her frantic friend, confusion and annoyance plastered on her face. "Gakupo calm down and tell me what the hell- I mean heck you're talking about"

Yuki came to the door to see what was going on "Oh good evening Kamui-sensei"

"Kaai-chan? Damn it Gakuko! Sorry Luka there was a misunderstanding."

"I'm not sure what just happened but don't curse in front of her, got it?"

"Uh yeah I'm really sorry about this so um see you tomorrow"

Luka sighed and closed the door "I don't know what they're doing but I wish they'd leave me out of it.

Gakupo stormed home, went straight to his room and fell face first onto his bed. "I hate this. Why is she always toying with me like that?"

"H-hey...Gaku-chan you really like her don't you?" Gakuko leaned against the doorway and sighed.

"Yeah"

"Then don't let her get away! I want her to be my sister and even though I pick with you I don't want you to become some lonely old hermit. I want some nieces and nephews to play with and tell weird stories to"

Gakupo lifted his head and looked at his sister "That's a rare moment of sincerity coming from you…"

"Don't get used to it" Gakupo looked at her nails and decided they needed some attention "Anyway she's definitely a hard one. She seems like the type to take things slow but if you wait too long then she'll think you're not interested and just toying with her."

Gakupo thought to himself then suddenly jolted out of bed "_Wait I've been after her since middle school! What if I'm way past waiting too long? No calm down me I've got to think things through this time_." Gakupo looked though his closet for his pajamas and ended up finding his old school uniform. "That's it! I got it!"

The next day he came to school wearing the uniform, all the students gave him weird looks but he didn't care his plan was going to work no matter what.

"Um K-Kamui-sensei why are you wearing the school uniform?" Miku was the first to ask.

"Because I'm on an important mission today now Sugari-chan will you please collect the homework from everyone."

After a few hours of waiting for lunch it was finally time to set his plan into action.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuka I bought your oops!" Gakupo tripped and spilled juice all over Luka clothes.

"…Gakupo?"

"Yes Luka?"

Luka stood up and punched him in the gut "Go get me a change of clothes before I change my mind about sparing your ribs"

Gakupo gladly did as he was told and came back with bag, he smile placed the bag in her hands and left to let her change. A few minutes later Luka came out wearing the high school uniform.

"What the hell is this! Out of all the clothes in the world why a high school uniform?"

"It was the first thing I saw"

"Ok what are you planning you're wearing the uniform too"

"That depends can I lie to you or do I have to be honest?"

Luka glared at him expecting an answer before she lost her temper.

"Just bear with me for a sec lets go to the track field ok."

Luka sighed and decided to humor his for a bit. They stopped at the edge of the field were a small dandelion patch was. "Hey isn't this were we first met?" Luka bent down and picked one of the dandelions.

"Yeah it was really windy that day too."

"Oh yeah it took me forever to get all the dandelions seeds out of my hair." Luka giggled a little at the memory. "So why'd you want to bring me here?"

"W-well I uh…." Gakupo took a deep breath then exhaled "I want you to know I'm completely serious and I would never dream of toying with you."

Luka stood up and blew the dandelion in his face "I know that stupid. I just don't think I can properly give you my all yet, I'm still hurting so wait a bit longer for me. Can you do that?" she turned around and started walking back to the school.

Gakupo watched her walk away and smiled to himself. "I'll wait as long as you want me to Luka, that's a promise." With that he decided to catch up to her and walk back to the teacher's lounge together.


	29. Bar Night

**sorry i took so long to update everyone to be honest I've just been reaally lazy lately... anyway i hope you enjoy and I'll try my best to update more often. :3**

* * *

><p>"M-Meiko-san don't you think that's enough?..." Kaito laughed nervously as he watched Meiko chug down another glass of sake.<p>

"Bull shit I can drink as much as I want right Kiyo-kun?" Meiko looked up to him with hopeful eyes.

"uh… well sure but only today….."

"see Kaito I can do what I want. Hey Luka why are you all the way over there?"

Luka seemed to have a sudden interest in Haku after drinking around 10 glasses of cast and cream and Gakupo was having a hard time prying her off. "Gaku~ her breast are huge it's no fair~"

"Hey back off Luka they're mine" Dell grabbed Haku's breast from behind and pulled her into a hug.

"Aaah D-Dell don't do that….." Haku blushed and squirmed a little.

Akaito and Zatsune sat and watched them make a fool of themselves from a few tables away. "Don't you want to join them Akaito?"

"Nah someone's gotta tell them what they did tonight also it's my turn to be sober to get everyone home in one piece."

Zatsune nodded then watched as Gakuko told everyone about some guy she met at a ramen shop.

"And he's soooo cute I hope he isn't married or anything. That would really suck."

Gakupo rolled his eyes and pulled Luka on his lap, she immediately elbowed his stomach and ran to Kiyoteru "Kiyoteru~ tell Dell-kun to give Haku back~"

"Why not just stay here with me? I don mind havin' two wives" he tried to wink but his glasses fell off and when he tried to pick them up he hit his head on the table.

"Yeah I don't think so" Gakupo dragged her away from Kiyoteru.

"Hey Gakupo?" he sighed and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "How come you're being so greedy tonight?"

"Well because you are-"

Just then the door opened "yo Takura looks like you got a full house today." The man walked up to the counter and started chatting with the bar tender.

"That's him right there the guy I met isn't he hot" Gakuko stood up pointed to him.

"Huh? Oh it's that loud mouthed girl from the shop….."

"Wait a second….Luki?" Luka stared at him in utter astonishment "I thought you were dead…"

Akaito came and sat next to Luka "well things certainly just got interesting"

Zatsune smacked the back of his head "You just ruined the whole heartwarming I just found my long lost sibling reunion moment"

"…Anyway" Luki continued "I thought _you_ were dead. That aside I'm glad you're alive." before he could finish Gakuko suddenly tackled him.

"You're so cool you even have a dark past!" Gakuko hugged even tighter.

"Kamui-chan….I….can't breathe"

"Oh sorry!" Gakuko released him and sat next to Akaito.

Luka helped Luki back on to the chair and sat next to him "So what have you been up to?"

"Well I work at a ramen shop downtown and your friend over there is a regular lately" he pointed to Gakuko who smiled in response.

As Luka and Luki caught up Kaito poked at Zatsune's stomach. "Do you need something Kaito-kun?"

"Ah, no it's just hard to believe that there's a little Akaito in there."

"Sometimes I wonder if you matured at all since elementary."

"Well I hope it's a girl I don't think I need a second Akaito in my life." Kaito looked at his phone reveling that it was 11:43. "We should be getting ready to go the bar is gonna close in 17 minutes. Hey Nii-san let's go!"

"Aw fine c'mon Kiyoteru get Meiko it's time to get going"

Of course Meiko objected so Kiyoteru and Gakupo had to basically drag her out.

"Let go of me you damn eggplant bastsard! I'm not done here yet!"

"Meiko if we don't go home..." kiyoteru leaned down to her ear and finished his sentence.

Meiko thought for a moment "Do I get to lick it off?"

"Yes of course" Meiko was the first to the car yelling for someone to hurry up and open it.

Gakupo raised an eyebrow "What did you tell her?"

"That we'll make cookies and she can lick the cookie dough off the spoon."

"Really?"

"Yeah really" Kiyoteru headed for the car. Kaito and Zatsune where already in trying to figure out if Luka was riding back with them or her brother.

"Hey Luka-chan are you going back with us or your brother?" Zatsune asked as she saw Luka walk out of the bar.

"I'm going back with you guys so don't leave me 'kay?"

"Yeah got it."

Luka got in the car after a few minutes of talking to Luki. "Wait why is Meiko in this car I thought she was going home with them." she pointed to Gakupo's car.

"But I like Akaito's car..."

Akaito sighed "C'mon you have to go in Gakupo's car. Wouldn't you rather ride with Honne and Yawane?"

"ooooh fine" Meiko pouted and reluctanly went to the other car.


	30. Carnivals Are Sometimes Fun

**ok here we go! **

* * *

><p>Miku woke up, ate some breakfast, brushed her teeth, took a shower and changed her clothes. "Ok Saturday here I come!" she stared blankly at the door for a few seconds before deciding to go watch TV.<p>

After a few minutes Neru came out of the shower "What happened Miku? I thought you were going somewhere today."

"Yeah I don't feel like it any more you wanna just stay here with me?"

"Sorry but unlike a certain leek princess I know I have some where to be"

"Fine be like that…so where are you going anyway?" Miku turned around to face her.

"Just going to hang out with Teto, Kaiko and Nero why don't you come with me?"

Miku thought for a moment and agreed. They met up with Teto and Nero and waited for Kaiko.

"Neru how did you get so lucky? It's just not fair."Nero leaned against the light pole.

"What are you talking about?" Neru closed her phone and looked at him.

"Meiko-sensei it's not fair I'm stuck with Megurine-sensei for home room and plus I have that annoying Gumi girl in my class. Have you ever seen her eat lunch and all she talks about are carrots, UFOs and her little brother. I'm tellin' you guys she's got some loose screws."

"Hey don't talk about Gumi-chan like that now say something nice." Teto gave Nero a mean glare. Miku was totally baffled because she didn't know that Teto could make such a face.

Neru saw Miku's expression and explained "Gumi's closest friends are Teto and Kaiko and they're super protective of her too. Believe it or not Teto can beat up anyone if she wanted to, why do you think she transferred here?"

Miku could only stare at Teto in disbelief until Neru brought her back to earth. "Hey Miku Kaiko's here so let's get going" Miku nodded and followed.

They ended up at a carnival after walking aimlessly for a while. Teto turned to Nero "should we go in?"

"Why are you asking me? Hey Neru you wanna go in?"

"Eh sure why not, besides Mikuo hates carnivals so I never get to go with him. So then Nero it's your job to win prizes for me in his place."

"And why would I do that?"

"Ok fine then win them for Teto"

"…..Again, why would I do that?"

"As an apology."

"I don't need an excuse to win prizes for her… I mean I don't want to so just forget it." Nero turned around and headed inside.

As soon as he was out of ear shot Neru pulled Miku and Kaiko behind a bush "I think my brother has a crush on Teto. So who wants to commence operation cupid?" both Miku and Kaiko nodded in agreement.

"Ok first things first we have to find out if Teto feels the same way I'll do that. Miku go scout for romantic looking rides and games, Neru you make sure Nero doesn't do anything stupid and ruin it. Does every one understand their positions?" Miku and Neru nodded then the three of them headed out.

Miku was looking around when she saw Gumi and Ryuto. "C'mon Ryu-chan lets go on that ride"

"No I don't wanna I don't even want to be here with you and stop calling me that!"

"Ryuto…..please I'm trying to have fun with you why won't you let me?"

"I don't want anything to do with a halve sister like you!" Ryuto ran off but Gumi didn't go after him.

"h-hey Gumi-chan are you alright" Miku decided to go talk to her.

"Huh y-yeah I'll be fine. So what are you doing here?"

"Operation cupid this time it's Teto and Nero" Miku explained "but I think right now it's more important to go find you brother" Gumi nodded and they started looking.

"So what did he mean by halve sister?"

"Oh we both have different dads" Gumi and Miku looked around the park until they bumped into Neru.

"Hey what's Gumi-chan doing here?"

Miku explained the situation "she was here with her brother and he ran off"

Neru sighed "Well that explains a lot. We found you brother at the tea cups"

A big smile spread across Gumi's face "I'm coming Ryu-chan"

"So where are Teto and Nero?" Miku asked

"Haunted house anyway I think we should go after Gumi-chan"

"Yeah let's go"

When Miku and Neru got to the tea cups they found Kaiko hugging Ryuto.

"Gumi your little brother is just too cute when he tries to act tough. "

"Get off only Yuki-chan can hug me!"

"Aww~ he so nice to his girlfriend even though he's only a 2nd grader" Kaiko let him go "now if only you'll learn to be good to your sister too."

"Just leave me along I'm going home" as Ryuto left as Teto and Nero came from the haunted house.

Teto looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh. "Neru were back!"

"Hey so how was it?"

"Oh it was fine." Teto started chatting with Kaiko but Nero didn't move an inch.

Neru stood in front of him and waved in his face "Nero…..? Uh you ok?"

"Ah… ahaahahahaha! W-why wouldn't I be?"

Neru backed up a little "Nero you're creeping me out. Teto what happened to him?

"Hm? Oh he's just still freaked out about the haunted house. Hehe it was super scary. You should have seen him when that zombie popped out, he almost fainted." Teto patted Nero on the back and he flinched.

"C-can we just go home please?"

Neru sighed "alright fine let's go before he has a heart attack"

Nero only heard alright fine, because after that he was already half way out the park.

Bonus ^-^ I bet your all wondering just what exactly happed in there well here it goes enjoy

Teto and Nero's Haunted House fun

"Hey if you get scared don't scream in my ear." Neru walked in with his hands in his pockets, Teto close behind.

"Alright sure." Teto smiled at him.

Suddenly a voice seemingly from now where spoke "Oh are you my new play thing? And it's a couple too this should be fun… watch your step tee hee!"

Nero looked down and saw a hand on his shoe. "K-KYAAAAAAAAAA g-get it offa meeeeeee!"

Teto kicked it off "wow you're an awesome actor that scream even sounded like a girl."

Nero laughed nervously "Y-yeah…..let's get going. Should we go right or left?"

"Hmm we could split up…." Teto turned to the left but Nero grabbed her wrist.

"NO! I-I mean what was the point in coming in together if we just split up y'know."

Teto just nodded and started walking to the left. There was a door that was cracked open, classical music could be heard from the inside. Teto opened the door to but there was nothing there just a small room with cracked beige walls. "Well c'mon maybe there's a ghost in here!" Teto dragged Nero in and the door shut behind them. Nero turned around to look at the door but it was gone.

"T-Teto-chan the door…. T-the door…." Nero turned back around to show her but she was half way across the room already. Nero quickly ran up to her "hey don't walk off somewhere what if you get lost?" suddenly the room went pitch black and a voice different from before laughed.

"This way please" Nero was suddenly pushed into a small closet.

He felt something, something soft and squishy. "T-Teto-chan?"

"Right here! This room is even smaller than the last one. Um Nero-kun could you not move your hands please."

Nero blushed as he realized what he was touching. "uh s-sorry" he squirmed a little.

"D-don't do that please. Oh how do we get outta here?"

"I dono….." the floor beneath them gave in and the both fell onto a soft casket with a vampire inside. "!" Nero jumped out and tried to run but before he could get very far a zombie crawled out from a hole in the floor. " TETO HELP MEEEEEEE!" he ran back to Teto, who was poking at the vampire's face, and hid behind her.

"Hey look that door just opened c'mon" Teto dragged Nero, who was holding onto her hand for dear life, into the next room. There was a big exit sign on the other side of the room. When Teto took a step in there were mummies and ghosts walking around screaming and booing.

"N-no way I'm not stepping _foot_ in there not gonna happen"

Teto ended up carrying him through bridal style while he was basically screaming and crying in to her shoulder. Even so she smiled and giggled at all the ghosts and mummies, there was even a werewolf that popped up.

When they finally got out Nero had somewhat regained his composter. "Hey Teto-chan…..?"

"You can drop the chan if you want you certainly had no problem calling me just Teto earlier"

"*cough* uh T-Teto can you uh you know not mention today to anyone?"

Teto giggled as he turned a light shade of pink "Never happened. No vampires no ghosts or mummies, not even werewolves or creepy voices"

Nero stared and walked as the horror played back in his head as she named all the creatures they encountered.


	31. Forgetful

Kaito sighed as he walked into his dorm room and dropped his books on the desk "I'll do it later…" he thought to himself as he flopped onto his bed. Suddenly the door was slammed open and somebody ran in then ran back out. Kaito just sighed again "Al close the door on your way out." The door slammed again leaving Kaito alone "of all the students here why did I get the race trace foreigner? He's not a bad person or anything it's just that he couldn't sit still if his life depended on it." Kaito got bored from staring at the ceiling so he went to go walk around town. As he passed by the grocery store his phone rang "hey what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Huh? Uh down by the super market why?"

"Don't move I'll be right there"

Kaito did as he was told and leaned on the wall until Miku came into view. She gave him a quick kiss and started dragging him somewhere.

"Hey wait a second!" Kaito stopped causing Miku to stop as well. "First where are we going and second can you do that again?"

"Well for one we're going on a date I haven't seen you in four days. You're lucky I'm feeling nice today otherwise I would've slapped you."

Kaito thought for a moment "That….explains a lot."

"What explains what?" Miku looked puzzled.

"Oh well I uh sorta uh well you know I've been busy with all my classes and stuff and kind of…."

"Kind of what?"

"For….forgot I had a girlfriend" Kaito flinched ready to be smacked. His caution wasn't in vain because Miku did in fact smack him only it was harder than he anticipated, knocking him to the ground.

"How the hell do you _forget_ you have a girlfriend!"

"No, I mean maybe if you would come over more often then-"

"Oh so now you're blaming me?"

Kaito stood up "No, Miku, just shut up and let me explain will you?" Miku stood there speechless and dumfounded; He had never raised his voice before. Kaito sighed "I'm going back now I need to cool off"

Miku stood there a few minutes after he left "Wait did he…just yell at me?" Miku slugged back to the dorms and dragged herself upstairs. When she got to the door she leaned against it and just stayed there.

"Uh Miku? You ok?" Rin poked her causing her to fall over "Miku?" Rin decided to take Miku's key from her pocket and open the door. Once inside she dragged her to the bed and put the covers on her. "I wonder what happened to her…"

Teto was walking by with some toasted French bread with cheese and saw Rin. "Hey what are you doing in there? Neru and Miku are out."

"Miku came back and was passed out by the door"

"Is she ok?"

"I dono but we'll see if she wakes up tomorrow" Rin walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Should we really leave her alone?" Teto took a bite of her bread.

"I texted Neru-senpai from Miku-chan's phone she said she'll be back soon"

Teto nodded and opened the door letting Rin in first.

Miku woke up with a massive headache "uggg I feel so heavy…."

She dragged herself out of bed and went down to the kitchen. Teto, Gumi and some guy was at the table when she got there. "Hey guys…don't you know it's against the rules to have a guy here"

Gumi patted the guy on his head "he's my friend Gumo and he's real good at sneaking around"

Gumo nodded "my real name's Gumiya but you can call me Gumo too if you want"

Miku opened the refrigerator and pulled out some milk. "Just don't get caught in here I don't want to get in trouble…." She poured herself some cereal and plopped down at the table.

"So are you ok Rin told me that you fainted at the door last night" Teto gave her a worried look.

"I'll be ok me and Kaito just got into…..a little disagreement yesterday." Miku decided her cereal bowl was very interesting.

"Well ok but don't mope around too long ok."

Miku nodded and finish off her cereal. She then headed upstairs to get ready for school.

The day went by rather fast and before she knew it she was on her way back to the dorm.

"Hey Miku, I've got leeks!" Kaito hugged her from behind "Come with me I've got something to show you" before she could protest he put a leek in her mouth and started pulling her with him.

After a while he sat her on a bench "what do you think you gonna get by dragging me out here?"

"Hey Miku do you know where we are?" Kaito leaned on the money bars.

"The park on the edge of town so what?" Miku's tone overflowed with annoyance.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"How bout I give you a hint" Kaito sat next to her on the bench "Hatsune-chan who do you think about the most?"

Miku looked at him like he was really stupid then widened her eyes in realization "Kaito I'm so sorry this is where you asked me out right?"

Kaito answered her question with a kiss on the forehead. "See? You can't remember everything either so will you forgive me?"

Miku thought for a moment "You know Akaito's right I am gonna have to make the first move" she then pushed him down.

"M-Miku I don't think the bench is the best place…."

"Don't be stupid I'm not planning on doing anything drastic." Miku lowered her head "now be quiet and let me try something." Miku lowered her head again closing the space between them. She hesitantly opened her mouth and slowly inched her tongue forward but quickly retreated to the other side of the bench when she felt his teeth.

Kaito sat up and pulled her back over so that she was sitting on his lap. "Miku all you have to do is ask you know."

"w-wait I don't think I can" she buried her face into Kaito's chest. "I'm sorry….."

"You don't have to be sorry if it's too much then we'll just wait awhile until you're comfortable with it" he put her back on the bench and stood up "Now let's go back you still have home work to do"

"R-right um Kaito?"

"yeah?"

"I lo…. I….I…" she took a deep breath "I love you Kaito"

Kaito blushed and hid his face under his scarf "I-I love you too Miku"


	32. Can't Last A Week

Mikuo was so absorbed in his video game he didn't even notice his roommate walk in.

"Hatsune-kun you alive?" of course there was no response so he just flopped on the bed and watched him play. When the level was over Mikuo finally came back to earth.

"Hey Gumo when'd you get back?"

"I dono like 5 minutes ago."

Mikuo nodded and started the next level. Once again he was absorbed in the game so he didn't even hear his phone ring. Gumo decided to answer in and read the text out loud "Mi-kun what's up wanna eat jello? Sorry I know that sounds stupid but I bought too much so I was just wondering if u wanted some. Smiley face" Mikuo turned around to take his phone but Gumiya jumped up and ran to the other side of the room. "Ah ah ah first tell me why this person calls you Mi-kun."

"She's my girlfriend now give me the phone." Gumiya lowered the phone then Mikuo snatched it and went back to his bed.

"Sooooo what's it like"

Mikuo sighed "What are you talking about?"

"You know _it_"

"She's too scared"

"whaaat? Then what the heck are you guys doing all night?"

"Sleeping"

"Really I just don't get you at all sometimes. I could've sworn just last year you where telling me that it's impossible to have a girlfriend and not do anything."

"Yeah well things change, what about you and Gumi?"

"We're not going out she's my best friend and don't try to change the subject. So how come you're still with her anyway didn't you break up with your last girlfriend for not sleeping with you?"

"Yeah well Neru's different"

Gumiya pulled the back of Mikuo's head so that he was looking up at him "Dude it's not like you love her or anything…..right?"

"I donno she just feels different then the other girls"

"You gotta end this and now. If this keeps up it'll be game over in no time, go eat some jello and break it off." Gumiya pushed Mikuo towards the door and smiled "well hop to it!"

"Yeah I'm goin' I'm goin'" Mikuo put on his coat and shoes and headed out. "Man spring can be so cold at night…"

"Mikuo! Over here!" Neru patted the bench beside her "Which color do you want? I've got green, red, yellow and purple."

"Ye- um green" Neru dug in the bag and handed it to him.

"So how was your day? Sakine-sensei almost blew up the classroom during the chemistry experiment then she said she'll give us all an A if we don't tell any of the other teachers."

Mikuo nodded and took a bite of his jello.

"Hey you ok? You're awfully quiet today."

"Neru I um well it's just that….."

Neru scooted closer and grabbed his hand "hey what is it? You can tell me."

"I…I think I should stop seeing you"

Neru looked down and squeezed his hand "Can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is"

"That you're honestly going to be happier without me."

Mikuo thought for a moment "sure….."

Neru nodded waved good bye and headed off to her dorm. Mikuo went back to his dorm as well and gave Gumiya a thumbs up then fell on the bed face first.

"Gumo?"

"yeah?"

"Why do I feel like I just ripped out an organ?"

"See? You had it bad it was almost too late. Give it a week or so you'll get over it."

Mikuo flipped over so he wouldn't suffocate himself and tried to get to sleep. Long story short he didn't sleep. In fact he didn't sleep all week.

His alarm went off and he instantly pushed the button and dragged himself out of bed. He tried to distract himself with random things to do while he waited for the high school to let out. Mikuo waited at the gate and looked through the crowd of students for Neru. Unfortunately once he did see her and called her out she walked in the opposite direction and went back into the school. "Oh yeah she probably hates me now… great. Last time ever listen to Gumo that's for sure." With that Mikuo followed her into the school.

"Neru? You in here?" he opened the door to the classroom he thought her saw her walk into.

"Just go away."

"Aw c'mon don't be like that." he looked around the room and saw a yellow ponytail poking out from under a desk. "Neru…" he sighed "Ok I'm an idiot and it's really hard not being your boyfriend, I guess what I'm trying to say here is uh well will you go out with me...again?"

"So you lied to me?"

"Huh?"

"You said you'd be happier without me. To be honest I'm glad you lied…but that's the only time you can get away with lying to me got it"

"Yes ma'am! Now can Mi-kun have a hug?" Mikuo looked under the table only to have her tackle him.

"I hate you Mikuo" Neru buried her face into his chest.

"Well that's not what I expected to hear, but hate me all you want but I still love you." He patted her head then ran his hand through her pony tail.

"Hey, guys, don't mean to interrupt but uh classes ended like ten minutes ago, also I don't thing under a table is the most intimate setting." Meiko pulled Mikuo up by the ear "Quite fooling around and take her somewhere nice."

"Ow ow geez let go of me that hurts"

"Just get outa here. And keep your soldiers to yourself Hatsune." Meiko winked and left after taking some papers off her desk.


	33. Ramen Stalker

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry everyone long story short my computer crashed and it took forever to get it running again. Anyway I'm back so get ready for more chapters. :3

* * *

><p>Gakuko sat at the table eyeing the same waiter she had been for the last few weeks. She sighed as he placed someone's order on their table "Oooh he's just so…so…"<p>

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?" she was snapped back to reality by the waiter currently serving her.

"Oh yeah um… I'll just take that one" she pointed to her order and resumed eye stalking the other waiter.

It didn't take long for Luki to realize the culprit of his feeling of being watched. He turned around to find the same person that had been the culprit for the last few weeks and it was starting to creep him out. He did his best to ignore her but her stare seemed to drill holes into his back. After serving his table he went to the kitchen to get another table's dish. As he continued his job he wondered why exactly she came here every day.

"_I know she eats well, she lives with my sis's boyfriend and from what I've heard he's a good cook."_

* * *

><p>"Pronouns are speci-achoo-specific nouns that name an important person, place or thing"<p>

"_Why do I have the sudden urge to hit someone?"_

* * *

><p>He sighed and decided she probably just likes ramen. "Here you go ma'am"<p>

"Thanks Megurine-kun" with that he realized who he was serving.

"What's up? Enjoying yourself?

"Uh huh! So wanna hang out when you get off?"

"Yeah sure why not."

"Yes! Oh I mean see you there then." Gakuko happily ate her food no longer staring daggers into Luki's back.

This happened about three times a week. She would come, stare, than ask him out. He figured why not, besides he didn't dislike hanging out with her.

Once his shift was over Gakuko was waiting outside the shop as usual. "So where to Kamui?"

"Movie sound good?" she didn't give him time answer as she dragged him across town the theater. "Rotten Girl; Grotesque Romance….hmmm…sounds interesting. Wanna try it?"

Luki looked at the poster; it looked like a scary movie. "eh.. alright." So they got the tickets and sat in the back waiting for it to start. Halfway through the movie they heard a little girl scream.

"I-I can't do this T-Teto can we please go?"

"Be quiet you're disturbing everyone else, and how come we're suddenly on a first name basis whenever you're scared."

Gakuko gave the two teens an annoyed 'shh' prompting Teto to cover Nero's mouth.

After the movie before Luki started heading home Gakuko stepped in front of him. "umm I got something important to say."

Luki raised an eyebrow "ok?" this was unusual. Luki is a man of habit leaving little room for the unexpected.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Just did….."

"No I mean like as your girlfriend."

"I dono…"

"Well, do you like me?"

"I don't dislike you…..but…"

Gakuko sighed "forget it, see you later…"

Luki shrugged and continued on his way home. He couldn't help but feel like he just did something mean. "_What's done is done."_

After that day he hadn't seen her in the shop so he decided something was up.

"Hey Luka you know your boyfriend's sister right?"

Luka shot him her signature death glare "he is **not** my boyfriend"

"Yeah I know don't kill me…..anyway has she been acting weird to you?"

Luka shrugged "she's a weird person to begin with, but yeah she does seem out of character lately. Well I've got tons of papers to grade do I'll see you Saturday."

"See ya." He kept walking and decided the only way to find out what up to ask her directly. Lucky for him he knew where she liked to hang out from constantly being asked out. He found her at some ice cream shop she always invited him to.

"Uh….hey Kamui, sooo what's up?"

She looked at him then found a sudden interest in her ice cream

"Hey listen, just cuz I said that yesterday doesn't mean things can't change"

Gakuko's head sprang up "so you do like me!"

"As a friend"

Gakuko smiled, got up then took his hand and started dragging him down the street "alright then I'll just keep on bugging you until you fall for me."

"W-wait what?" Luki silently cursed himself, knowing her she was probably going to show up in more places than just his work from now on.


	34. You're a Handful Haku

**Hiya Luckies! ^.^ whoops wrong place**

* * *

><p>Dell sat at his lab top typing away as he had been for a few hours now. He threw yet another cigarette into the ash tray and took on out of the box.<p>

Haku had knocked the door over five minutes ago she sat there wondering if she wasn't wanted until she remembered that Dell had given her a spare key. She could barley believe it was even possible for someone's house to be this dirty. There were clothes both clean and dirty, food wrappers and some magazines all lying on the floor, half eaten food on the tables and dishes piling in the sink as if trying to touch the ceiling.

"D-Dell?" she walked towards the back room, trying not to step on any clothes but not really caring about the wrappers or magazines. Dell was still typing away on his laptop and hadn't noticed the extra person in his room. "Dell, you ok?"

"hm?" he turned around on his chair and stared blankly at Haku. He stared a few more seconds before coming back to reality. "Hey uh sorry I didn't hear you come in…."

"It's ok, I'm not that noticeable anyway. You know this place is a mess how long has it been since you cleaned anything?"

"That's no excuse!" Today were gonna clean this place up and go somewhere."

"But I really don't feel like going anywhere." With that he stood up and walked out to his living room and started to pick up some of the clothes. "Well are you gonna help or what?"

"Oh um yeah I'll start with the kitchen."

After a half an hour or so the apartment looked relatively clean. Suddenly out of the blue Haku dropped a plate letting it smash to bits. "Haku! You ok in there?" Dell slowly walked into the kitchen and found her frozen in place with a few tears threatening to escape. "Haku…..tell me what you're thinking…"

"I-I barged into your house and made you clean stuff…and, and I interrupted your work too..I… I'm a terrible person!"

Dell sighed "_here we go again_" Dell turned her around lifted her face forcing her to look at him. "Haku I'm a workaholic a nicotine addict and would probably drown in my own dirt. I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to tell you this. I don't hate you, your existence definitely matters, and no matter how many times you drown yourself in alcohol I promise I'll still be here."

"Bu-but you sound annoyed…it's because I keep making you repeat this to me isn't it?" by now her face was all red from crying. Dell closed his eyes and sighed again. He lowered his head so that his mouth was next to her ear.

"Haku….please stop. For me?" Haku sniffled a little and looked at him.

"You meant all that stuff you said…..right?"

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"That time when you said 'order anything you want' but you didn't have any money."

"Besides that?"

"That time when you told me Zatsu-chan was having a party but she wasn't even home."

"Ok ok just know that I'm not lying to you right now."

Haku thought for a moment and nodded "o-ok um I'm gonna go home now"

"Hey you can't just get me all worked up like that then just leave. You can stay as long as you want."

"Oh no I've got homework so see you later…."

Dell gave a defeated sigh "well ok… come back soon I get lonely sometimes." Dell kissed her forehead and led her out the door.

A few hours later he got a text from Haku.

'thank u'

'wat?'

'I just wanted to tell u that'

'Where r u?'

'the park'

'don't move'

Dell quickly put on his shoes and ran out the house. "_Don't move, don't move you better not move one damn muscle!_" Just as he thought Haku stood, drunk, on top of the monkey bars. "Haku get down here _now_!"

"Hmm, well ok" she tilted forward allowing herself to fall. Dell was too far away to actually catch her and ended up using his self as a cushion. After checking her for wounds he picked her up piggy back style.

"Damn it Haku…..you're so unstable I get scared you'll break any second." He waited for her to break out in sobs and go on and on about how sorry she was, but she didn't say anything. He guessed she was asleep and began walking back to his apartment. On the way he ran into Akaito.

"Hey whatcha got there? She drink herself to sleep or another self pity party?"

"She tried to jump off the monkey bars. So what are you doing out this late?"

"I'm on mission impossible: keep the pregnant girl happy" Akaito laughed showing his bag of leeks, pudding and peanut butter.

"aaaaand that's one reason I keep it in my pants."

"Wait so you guys haven't-"

"Nope" Dell thought for a moment then spoke again. "Don't tell Zatsu-chan about Haku ok? We don't need her freaking out."

Akaito gave him a thumbs up and went off in the opposite direction. Eventually, Dell arrived home and struggled to get his keys out of his pocket while still holding Haku. Once he got the door open Dell laid her on the bed and put the covers over her. He sat at his desk glancing at her sleeping form every so often while he finished his work. Once satisfied that he had accomplished enough of his work for the night he put out his cigarette and climbed under the covers with her. Sure they have slept in the same bed many times when they were little, but of course now that they were older it was completely different.

"Dell you're greedy….. I wan shome too…wait the panda'll leave if you…" Haku always had a bad habit of talking in her sleep, but Dell enjoyed listening to her babble about nothing. At the moment it kept him distracted from other matters floating around in his head and allowed him to drift off to sleep without incident.


	35. Beautiful Long Hair

**ok so I'm trying out P.O.V. so bear with me **

Rin sat in class once again mesmerized by the teacher. Who is it this time you ask? Kamui Gakupo.

"Kagamine-kun would you please snap your sister out of dream land?" Gakupo smiled and pointed to Rin.

Len sighed and poked his sister which immediately made her jump and give an involuntary "eep!"

"Kagamine-chan I'd love it if you'd pay attention."

_"But I _am_ paying attention_" she thought. She spent the entire class admiring her teacher's ungodly long hair. His hair went down to his waist even though it was in a ponytail. "_I can't even imagine how long it is when it's down._"

Len gave his sister a worried look "Rin please tell me your thinking of oranges." Even though he said that he knew full well why she was so spaced out. He felt so useless unable stop his sister from the inevitable pain that was to come. He thought all day about what to do and just like every other time he came up with nothing. "All I can ever do is wait for it to pass and comfort her afterwards" Len sighed hoping she wouldn't go all psycho this time.

** Len's P.O.V.**

After school I rushed to Kamui-sensei's room to find just what I hoped I wouldn't.

"w-whenever I'm in your class I'm always daydreaming about you." Rin stared at the floor awaiting an answer.

I saw Kamui-sensei glace over in my direction and smirk. "Is that so? ….and just what do you hope to gain from telling me this?"

"I want there to be a me." My blood starts to boil as I wait for him to tell her no. his smirk looked like he was toying with something, or rather someone. He looked up and tapped his pen on his chin a few times then looked back at Rin.

"Well I don't see why not." Just as Rin's face lit up in excitement he took her arm and pulled her closer to his desk. "so care to tell me just what exactly you dream so much about, it seems _so_ much more interesting then history." His voice was saturated with sarcasm but I doubt Rin could hear it at all. Again he glanced toward the door then pulling his hair out of its ponytail and let me tell you I didn't think hair could be that long! It pooled around like a curtain and was _really_ close to touching the floor. By now Rin had all but turned into a walking puddle of mush as Kamui-sensei took her hand. "So tell me, is this beyond your wildest fantasies?" she slowly nodded and exhaled I guess because she forgot to breath. He then looked right at the door with yet another smirk, but then it hit me, he could see me! He know I was there the whole time!

I ruthlessly slid the door open. "What the hell you're a teacher!" I stood still glaring daggers at him until I realized only Rin was surprised by my entrance. Suddenly I was losing confidence but I couldn't let him see that. "w-what are you some kinda pedo bear!" he then began to chuckle.

"Took you long enough, anyway I'm sorry Kagamine-chan but my heart already belongs to someone and I believe yours does too." He quickly redid his ponytail, which probably took years of practice to do so quickly with such long freakin' hair, gave me a thumbs up and left.

So there I was left with Rin who was only half conscious of her surroundings in a classroom where our history teacher basically tried to seduce her. Yeah high school is so much more interesting than middle. So I walked jelly Rin back to her dorm and when I was about to go head for mine she grabbed my arm.

"hey…uh… thanks for today and y'know always being there for me and stuff."

"no problem." She pulled me into a hug and after a while started sniffling then outright bawling. Well there goes my shirt….again. I back up and lean against the building and start rubbing her hair.

"I *sniffle* he *sniffle* why can't it me?"

"I dono Rin…..I dono." to tell the truth I'd like to ask her that same question.


	36. History Lessons

First year middle school student Kamui Gakupo. Sounds cool doesn't it? The moment I stepped on to the middle school wing I saw an angel. Our eyes met and I swear the world stopped moving! All too soon she kept walking leaving me speechless at the front gates.

Suddenly someone ran into my back, but I was still entranced by the beautiful sight that was gradually retreating into the court yard. "Yo Gakupo get a move on!" Akaito punched my shoulder breaking me out of my trance.

"aaaaaaand the hot blooded bandit Akaito arrives!" Meiko loudly announced.

"Hey don't go around giving me weird titles it should be 'the great crimson idol Akaito'!"

As Meiko and Akaito argued over his title Kiyoteru seemed to be the only one to notice I was spacing out.

"Are you ok" I slowly looked in his direction as he waved his hand in front of me.

"Uh yeah. I just saw an angel…."

He gave me a quizzical look and adjusted his glasses. "Assuming you mean a girl, you should go talk to her."

"K-Kiyoteru you're a genius!" without wasting another second I quickly ran up to the angle that was just about to enter the school. I grabbed the back of her sleeve and grinned as she turned around in shock. "Hi! I'm KamuiGakupo a first year n-nice to meet you." The surprise slowly faded from her face as she turned fully around. She started speaking in English, which I wasn't very good at at the time, but I didn't mind her voice somehow felt good to listen to. After a few sentences she covered her mouth and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry. My name is MegurineLuka I'm also a first year. Pleased to meet you"

"Likewise, so what class are you in?"

"I haven't checked the board yet…"

"Oh, well I hope we get the same class!"

Just then a boy slightly taller than me hugged her from behind. "Morning Luka-chan~" without warning she was twirled around and kissed. In five seconds my entire world had just crashed.

"K-Keiichi….where in public, and in school no less."

"Sorry I want to let this guy know. ZuruikawaKeiichi class 2-C second year! Also this here is my girlfriend."

"I see….well I guess I'll see you around….Megurine-san." Dejectedly I walked back over to where my friends were.

Gakupo stood up and began writing on the board. "Ok that's all for today I'll tell you all the rest next week."

"awwc'mon I wanna here more!"

"It was just getting good to…."

Many of his students begged him to continue until he put his chalk down and sighed. "Ok ok but you all better not complain to me later that you don't know the material."

As fate would have it not only was the angel in my class but also assigned the seat in front of me. Weeks of total bliss went by for me. She soon became Meiko's friend which in turn meant she would hang out with the group, the group that I was in. over the course of our first and second years we became close friends and she even indirectly gave me permission to call her by her first name. Sometime near the end of our second year when I was waiting for her so we could go to the arcade with the others I saw Zuruikawa.

"Hey man ." He leaned on the wall in front of me. "You've been real chummy with my girl lately. You know she talks about you a lot and it's starting to piss me off. So you just go and I'll walk with her today." He smiled but his tone said scram or I'll kill you. But I wasn't about to back down that easily, I left but stayed close enough so that I could still see him.

"Thanks for waiting Gak-Keiichi? Uh where's Gakupo?"

"When'd you start calling him by his first name? I don't like it."

"I can call my friends whatever I want." It went by so swiftly I barely remember any of it. I saw Zuruikawa slap my angel.

Her eyes watered and she looked down, she inhaled then punched him in the gut. As she turned to run away he grabbed her hair and pulled her back. "Listen you do what I say when I say it got it?" he tugged at her hair making her whimper in pain. "Understand?"

Then something clicked, I'm not sure what it was but before I knew what was going on I was sitting on Zuruikawa throwing wild punches some hitting him and some hitting the cement.

"Gakupo that's enough you don't mean to kill him do you!" she pulled me off by the waist and turned me around. Her eyes still glistened from the tears that threaten to fall. "Thank you I think I'll just go home um you can come too. You…..there's blood on your clothes so we should clean them before it stains." I could only nod still slightly dazed.

When we got there I realized it wasn't that far from my house. She led me up stairs to her to room and told me to sit tight while she went down stairs for a minute. I looked around; I've never been in any girl's room besides my sister. She had beige walls and light pink bed sheets. A wooden bookshelf filled with fish encyclopedias and English novels stood next to her closet door. On the small table next to her bed there was a lamp and a fish tank. In it was a small octopus type creature with a face that resembled Luka's. When it saw me it jumped out and latched onto my face.

"uwaaaaaaa!" after prying it off I held it out in front of me and it blushed. "y-you're so cute!"

"Uh I see you've met TakoLuka I'm glad you two get along." She smiled her angelic smile and sat down the tea and cookies she brought back up with her. "Would you not tell anyone about her please? I don't want anyone to come dissect her."

I nodded taking one of the cookies, ok so she wasn't the best cook but they still tasted alright. "So how long has Zuruikawa been hitting you?"

"This was the first time, don't worry I'll break up with him tomorrow…."

"Um I know this is probably a really stupid time but I've always liked you so when I saw that I kind of just snapped."

"We knew each other since preschool and started going out in fourth grade. I don't think-"

"It's ok I'll wait twenty years if I have to!"

We talked and played with Tako-Luka until dark. After that day I openly tried my best to win her over often causing her to react rather violently, but I didn't mind.

Again he stood and began writing on the board. "Ok that's all next time I'll tell you about our high school life. And FYI there's a quiz on the Edo period leaders tomorrow." The class groaned in unison and as the bell rang the door slammed open.

"What the hell do you think you're telling your students!" Lukathrew a text book hitting Gakupo square in the forehead. Immediately after she ran up and grabbed him by the collar "say one word about our junior year and I'll send you to an early grave."

He gulped and smiled "anything you say, love." She tightened his tie until he was barely able to breathe "o-ok…ok…I promise…" loosening his tie she let him drop to the floor.

Luka walked over to the door, sighed then walked back over to Gakupo. "Hey um…here." Abruptly she hugged him. Before she could pull away as she had initially planned Gakupo held her in place by slyly positioned his arm around her waist. Luka, after coming back to her senses, punched him in the gut causing him to stumble backwards.

"Sorry sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Shut it! That was just….oh forget it!"

"I love you too."

"Don't put words in my mouth! Stupid….."

"I didn't. You know you do and I'll be right here waiting forever"

"You're an idiot. I'll make this perfectly clear. You're annoying, there's no way I'd put up with your endless PDA, you're too lenient with your students. Besides I like my last name and-"

"Excuses, excuses you know just as well as anybody I'll do anything you tell me to."

"I don't need a puppy."

Meiko suddenly bounced in and dragged Luka off to lunch "C'mon I made egg rolls today and they aren't salty this time I swear!"


	37. Old Shenanigans New Settings

Luka quickly opened her eyes and tried to sit up right but immediately fell back down. Something had pulled her hair on the way up so she shifted to investigate her surroundings.

"Morning sunshine" Gakupo smiled brightly.

As a reflex Luka punched him in the gut. Trying to sit up once again she was met with the same results."Quit it will you."

"Quit what?"

Luka shot him a mini death glare "just get out of my bed"

"Actually it's my house milady but as you wish—ow! Violence isn't the answer hun."

"I didn't touch you..." Gakupo began to pull his hair into a ponytail when Luka stopped him "I think I found our problem." Luka pointed revealing that their hair had gotten tangled in a knot. "do you have any scissors?"

"No um you cant I-I'll do it."

"What no don't!"

Gakupo raised an eyebrow "do you maybe not want me to cut my hair?"

Luka blushed slightly "you could go bald for all I care!"

Gakupo began undoing the knot "so you do like my hair long. I'm glad." he smiled childishly at Luka.

"Shut up...hold on why am I here anyway?"

"We went out drinking and you wouldn't let me take you home" he looked down at the knot "and you wouldn't let me leave the room either." as he undid the last of the knot he looked back up at Luka who was mindlessly playing with a strand of his hair. Unable to stop himself he suddenly hugged her, not without protest from Luka of course.

"hey just what—" as much as he loves that voice he quickly interrupted it with a kiss.

"Say Luka...you're...really soft."

she immediately punched him "you always ruin the moment!"

"I'm just glad to have a moment in the first place."

"Shut up there was no moment!"

"But you just said—"

"I'm going home."

Gakupo gave his best puppy face "Stay for breakfast?"

"Fine just stop doing that..."

"Alright! Oh by the way your clothes are on the dresser."

"What?" she looked down and noticed she was wearing one of Gakupo's shirts. "Explain or you die."

"You insisted on taking a shower so..."

she face palmed "just get out so I can change."

"No problem" he left closing the door behind him headed down stairs.

"So first you bring home a drunk girl, bathe her then seep with her, yet you're still a virgin." Gakuko giggled and pushed her poptarts down in the toaster.

"Why do I let you stay here again?"

"Because of my awesome lock picking skills."

"Right." Gakupo set out two bowls and took out some cereal. Luka came down stairs and sat next to Gakuko.

"Hey Megu-chan. Long night?"

"Don't even start."

"Alright alright geez if looks could kill you'd be a mass murderer."

Luka softened her expression "So how are things with Luki?"

"He's so cool, but a few weeks ago this new guy started at the ramen shop and I think I'm in love! Don't get me wrong I like Luki so much but Taito is just so ah you know?"

Luka gave Gakupo the why-did-i-even-ask look and Gakupo just shrugged.

Just then there was loud bang on the front door that made everyone jump. Gakuko was the first to the door and revealed a wheezing Haku.

"Zahhhaa Zatsu-chan haaaaa"

"Hey hey catch your breath first..." Gakuko shifted to let Luka out of the door

"What about Miku? Is she alright? Luka bent down too look Haku in the eyes.

"Y-yeah it's the baby"

"Gakupo! go..." Luka swiftly turned around but Gakupo was already grabbing his keys.

"Nee-chan you coming?"

"Eh? Well I guess."

"Then get in the car!"

* * *

><p>Akaito jabbed his finger on the glass "See there that's my baby girl! See over there in the third the row? You can't miss her she's the cutest one in there!"<p>

Luka giggled a little at his enthusiasm "So what'd you guys name her?"

"Zakaika! prettiest name you ever heard huh? But I'm gonna call her Aika, I just gave her a long name so I can call her by a really cute nick name! I'm such a genius!"

"aaaaand we lost him" Kiyoteru sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Where's Zatsune?"

"Present. They're gonna let us go home soon so and I'm sure you've had enough of that guys mouth" Zatsune pointed to Akaito with her thumb "So stop by any time and play with Aika."

* * *

><p>Gakupo stood at Luka's door while she unlocked it "Fun day huh?"<p>

"Yeah I would say so. Well see you tomorrow..." Luka trailed off and began to walk inside

"Hey where's my good night kiss?" Gakupo smiled as Luka slammed the door in his face


	38. Enter Vy2

"VY2 Yuuma yes that's my real last name, keep your nose on your face cuz I hate nosy people the most." that's how Yuun-kun introduced himself. He mostly stayed pretty quite and didn't participate in class much making him sorta mysterious. So of course I Megpoid Gumi, member of the scout and research division of the student council, made it my soul mission to to find out this guy's back story. To be honest I never though I'd meet anyone with a weirder last name than me. So step one of mission VY2 is to take a look at his records.

"Oooh Kaiko-saaaan!"

"Who's records do you want to see and why?" Kaiko deadpanned not even glancing up from her paperwork.

"Hey! I didn't even ask yet..."

"Exactly _yet_ beside you never say 'san' unless you something."

I puffed my cheeks out a little and crossed my arms "Well anyway I wanna see VY2 Yuuma"

She rolled in her chair over to the file cabinets, as she was looking through them she shook her head. "Sorry he didn't turn in his files yet." she rolled back over to the desk. "Why do you want to see them anyway?"

I shrugged "It's kinda a mix of he told me not to and his last name is really weird." and just after I said that none other than Yuun-kun himself came to the door. I opened it with what he later described as a 'an overly goofy smile'. "State your business!"

With a raised eyebrow and what looked like a slightly annoyed scowl he answered "I came to turn in my transfer papers."

"YES! oh I mean um thank you for your cooperation and responsibility if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask anyone of us here at the student council." he put the papers in my hand and left. The moment the door clicked I slapped the papers on the table and began reading. "look see! He's got a record for for skipping!" Kaiko leaned over my shoulder and huffed a little.

"The last thing we need is another trouble maker. Well I gotta go so put those up."

I saluted then put them in the file cabinet.

* * *

><p>I recently transferred and I'm already being stalked by this girl that sits behind me in homeroom. She's incredibly loud and all she talks about are carrots, UFOs and some person she calls 'Ryu-chan'. But the worst part is that she's not afraid to follow me <em>anywhere.<em> Just the other day she was hiding in one of the bathroom stalls. I'm concerned about how she got on the student council, I don't think there's a rule she hasn't broken on her quest to stalk me. Anyway I way eating lunch minding my own business when grabbed my sword, which I told everyone was a kendo stick.

"hey _don't_ touch my stuff!" I reached to grab it from her grubby paws but she started waving a meat bun in my face.

"Ah ah ah. Hold up or I'll tell the teachers about your 'kendo stick'.

I took a bite of her meat bun because it smelled good but the face she made almost made me regret it, almost. She looked as if the world had ended in front of her eyes.

"M-my meat bun..." she dropped to her knees.

"Hey don't your causing a scene." even I have a heart when it come to girls on the verge of tears. "Look I'll buy you another ok?"

"JACKPOT!" she jumped up and hugged me boobs in face. "Yuun-kun owes me a meat bun!"

"Excuse me?" I removed myself from her and gave a questioning look.

"You owe me a meat bun."

"No before that."

"Yuun-kun?"

"Who the heck is that?"

"You silly!" she giggled and sat down next to me.

"No"

"No?"

"Nope"

"Well why not? It's cute."

"I'm not exactly aiming for cute."

"I think you should you'd-" Luckily the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and left for class.

* * *

><p>On the way back to class after Yuun-kun ditched me I ran into Gumiya.<p>

"Heard you found a new stalk victim, he interesting?"

"I'm _investigating_ anyway he really is pretty cool."

"Glad you're having fun. I got something to show you. You in?"

"You bet!"


End file.
